Princesses are Monsters:A hetalia,yugioh,Labyrinth
by Kankurosnumber1girl
Summary: This is a major crossover story that can be viewed here or on my quizilla account. Which is Kankurosnumber1girl. What happens when a Princess finds out she had more of a life to live with a special gift then what she realized?
1. Chapter 1

**I have No absolute claim on any of these characters except Lindsay, Kida, Murry, her brother Peter, Hadley, Jack and Zach.**

There was once a princess. Yay real original for a story to begin with. Trust me I know, but just deal with me people. There's a reason it took me 40 tries in the academy to become a scribe. Anyway I guess an intro would be appropriate right now. The name is Murry. And yes I'm a girl. My parents were real 'visionaries' with the name game. Now that's all you need to know for now at least. You see this story isn't about me. It's about someone I know and well you are just going to have to keep reading to find out just how crazy life in scribe stories can be.

Now like I said there was once a princess, who was born to royal King and a common girl of the people. The king was named Jack, who had two brothers, named Alfred and Matthew. The common girl was named Hadley and she was related to certain individual that will be named later. Because for all intents and purposes it's not important at the moment.

(Then why did you bring it up?)

(Peter stop messing with my writing!)

(Then get off the quill, so I can write to Jeremy if he got the new Dragons and Wizards expansion pack card set. It's said that you could get a red eyes black dragon card!)

(Can't you just go next door and ask him yourself?)

(That's what old people do Grandma.)

(MOM!)

(Peter, leave your sister alone. For once she has actually worked to get down instead of using the quill to write to her friends about the latest episode of Camelot 90210 on the crystal ball.)

(-_-#)

(Fine.)

Okay back to the story. Unless somebody has a death wish and wants to say something else? ...Good. Hadley also had a secret that made itself clear when the princess reached the age of thirteen. Granted she didn't get to live to see her become that age. For she and her beloved husband were killed along with their eldest son, Zach. By an unknown assailant, when the princess was only six years old. The princess moved in with her Uncle Alfred, his wife Kida and their 2 year old daughter, Lila. Who in turn because of the overly controlling and tsundre king moved them into his palace. You see he had great hopes for his young granddaughter, great hopes indeed. He planned on her being the perfect princess. Those dreams could have become a reality if the secret hadn't happened on the night of her thirteenth birthday. Yes the princ...You know what I'm getting annoyed with just saying the princess all the time, so I'll say her name. Lindsay.

After the great celebration Lindsay went up to her chambers to rest and well the moon in its full beauty was glowing bright and eerily. She transformed from girl to beast, a were-cat. She kept it to herself for a week. The were-cat transformation stopped. Lindsay thought she was out of the line of fire, only to be pulled back in again by green skin and stiches. (Transferring to Lindsay's P.O.V)

Kida had just run into the room when I screamed my head off for like 10 minutes.

"What's gonging on in here? Oh Oh Boy!"

"You can say that again!"

"Oh come on baby it's not that bad."

"My skin is green! Green!"

"Now I thought you liked green?" She said with a sassy smile. I didn't share her humor. My face turned even more into a frown. Normally if this was some kind of prank I would be laughing along, but this wasn't a skin had turned green right in front of my eyes. When I was brushing my hair. In front of the mirror. Relieved that I hadn't turned into Catzilla when bam! My average pale skin turns green! Why isn't Kida reacting like I am to this?

"Lindsay, we have to have a talk."

"I already know where babies come from. I don't need that lecture again. Grandpa Arthur already scarred me for life with his real life examples with Grandmother Guinevere."

"Oh god no! I told your Grandfather that wasn't necessary." She says as she sits and uncomfortably adjusts her cloth hat before she gathers herself to continue on.

"No, Lindsay. This isn't that kind of lecture. It is more of a history lesson of your mother's side of the family."

"My mother never had green skin."

"Oh she did at one point. She and you carry a special gift. You are a changling."

"I'm a deformed baby left by fairies? That does explain the green skin and cat transformation last week." I go over to my balcony feeling a bit depressed. Kida comes up in front of me and lays her hands on my shoulders while looking me gently in the eye.

"Not that kind of changling. Your kind of changling is one that blends the supernatural with realm of our reality. A power that if honed properly will give the great powers of every monster ever known."

"So what you're saying what I have been saying for years. That I am a natural born freak and shall stay as such."

"I suppose in a nutshell."

"Wahoo!" I shout as I break from her grasp and start to run around the room in excitement.

"This means no more perfect princess classes! I can go out and explore! Leave the castle grounds. Maybe learn how to fight!" I throw an apple into the air and slice it in half with my cheese knife. Falling down into my loveseat when I was done.

"Whoa now. I wouldn't go that far. Your grandfather will keep you in those classes. He is heckbent on you becoming perfect. Already is starting line ups for your perfect prince."

"I doubt that's going to happen now. Who wants a princess with green skin and body parts that have to be attached with stiches?" i say as I point to my face.

"The king of Romania maybe. We will have to tell the King in the morning."

"Why wait till the morning? Let's go tell him now!" I jump from the loveseat and race out to the hallway. Kida follows close behind trying desperately to keep her hat on. We reach the large oak door that lead to my Grandfather's wing of the castle and Kida pulls me to the side.

"Let me talk to your Grandfather first. You tend to fly off the handle and this needs to be handled diplomatically." I nod knowing that arguing with her was pointless. She pushes me behind and knocks on the door.

"Who is it that knocks on my door at this late an hour?" Said a snobby British voice that belonged to Grandfather Arthur.

"It is I, Lady Princess Kida with Princess Lindsay. Here to seek an audience with his highness. We have an issue that is of upmost importance."

"As I have mentioned earlier, there is the issue of the hour."

"Believe me your highness this is of great importance that cannot wait to the first lights of morn."

"Then enter." We enter through the doors and are revealed to the image of King Arthur looking over various maps and papers. While drinking a cup of tea. Which he politely puts down when we enter.

"Now what is this matter Lady Kida?"

"The trait of Hadley lives in Princess Lindsay." His glares through his caterpillar eyebrows at Kida.

"Lady Princess Kida, do not joke about such things."

"I assure you my lord that this is no joke." She pushes me to the front. Where Grandfather's eyebrows shoot to the ceiling while his mouth reaches the floor.

"THIS! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! ALL THE PLANS! THE STEPS I HAVE MADE TOWARDS MAKING HER A PERFECT PRINCESS! WHAT WILL EMPEROR HONDA THINK?"

"What does he have to do with anything?" Kida asks.

"HE IS THE ONE I PROMISED LINDSAY TO!"

"Wait promised to? As in Marry? GROSS! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY OLD MAN KIKU!"

"He is not old. He is only several years older than you."

"I don't care. I don't want to marry him!"

"Too bad in a few years you will have to. I went through great pains to get this marriage for you and I plan for it to go through."

"Well too bad for you. I won't go through with it. I want to see a world outside castle walls. I will see the world outside castle walls." Grandfather's glare returns tenfold.

"You want to see past these walls?" He grabs my wrist and he drags me outside the castle. We walk for hours and when we have finally ceased walking its dawn. We are in a clearing that holds some kind of tower. He pulls me once more through a door up flights of stairs and into a large room.

"This is will do. I will teach you to be grateful for what you have and that defying me will never be in your best interests."

"What are you talking about?" His hand starts to glow a bright eerie blue that comes closer and closer till it touches my head. My head feels heavy and my eyelids droop as I fall into dark sleep. The last thing I hear is.

"When you wake all shall be explained."


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to clarify some things. No, they are not in England. There in a made up country. Arthur/England came to be king of this country through marriage to his wife and no Lindsay does not have a British accent.  
>Lindsay P.O.V<br>**I woke up to sounds of birds singing, sun shining and in a warm soft bed. What was wrong with this picture you may ask yourself? What was wrong was that I knew this wasn't my bed and I remember everything from last night. I jumped out of bed and headed toward the door. When I noticed that my head felt heavier than before and that something was pulling my hair back. I looked down to find that my hair itself was holding it back. It was nearly 20 feet long.  
>"What the? How? Grandfather!" I pick up the hair run out the door, down a small flight of stairs and looked through a large balcony window. I was up high in the tower still and was starting to hyperventilate. This is madness! What was I doing up here? Why is my hair suddenly this long? Where is Grandfather?<br>"Oh good your awake." I didn't need a psychic to tell me that was my grandfather's voice.  
>"There is a lot we have to talk about, Princess Lindsay."<br>"Good cause you have a lot to explain."  
>"Now don't be smug with me. We can see where that has lead you. The answer to that is right here."<br>"And where is here?"  
>"A tower that had been built years ago. You are to stay up here until you are to be married. I will have your teachers arranged to come here at certain times. I will have produce brought to you that way you can cook yourself in the kitchen here. I have brought things to keep you busy. Books, paint supplies, cloth and sewing supplies, things of that nature. There is also a nice bathing area that..."<br>"Why is my hair long enough to wrap around the world?" His head whips around and his glare returns. Something that seems to be a norm for him now." I have told you before that it is very rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking. The least you could have done was say excuse me before hand." I just stare at him. Saying that right now that isn't the issue." I have enchanted your hair to become this long, because the way we came in now has an unbreakable seal. I did this to keep you inside the tower. You will use your hair like a rope to get people up here. I will come to visit you ever other weekend to see how you are adjusting. When I shout out to you let down your hair so I may climb the lovely stare. You are to let your hair down and I will climb up it. Understood?"  
>"What?"<br>"I will take that as you understanding. I shall take my leave for I have a kingdom to run. "I take a large lock of my hair and goes over the side. I watch as he climbs down. My first thought was to scream and shout at him. I couldn't believe that he was doing this! This is overkill on punishment. Locking me in a tower, growing my hair out as a ladder! Who does this? Answer my psychologically disturbed grandfather. Now the question left is how do I get out of here? Knowing grandfather, he put extra spells on the tower to keep me in. Which spells I would have to find out. Grandfather mentioned something about books. Maybe he put a spell book in the mix by mistake! I search the room for a bookcase. Found one. Searching among the books I find at least three of them. But all of them are written in some foreign language. This will defiantly take some time to translate. As of now my best bet is about two years to translate, use some of these spells to escape and not marry Emperor old man. I should probably start now. With the sun rising behind me I set to work on translating the many curious symbols of the spell books.  
>It's noon when I stop for a break. Hunger was growling against me and food sounded pretty good to me. I close the books, pack my notes and head to the kitchen. While I was chopping vegetables for the soup a thought crossed my mind. What if Grandfather finds the books? He will realize what I was trying to do and stop it. I can't let him do that, but where should I hide it? Bookshelf is a no, since he looks through those. Under the bed is unoriginal and bad idea. Somewhere obvious doesn't really work. Maybe there is a loose floorboard somewhere? I place the veggies in the broth to simmer and pool over where there could be a loose floorboard. I shouldn't make one, since that could leave a mark on the otherwise smooth wood floor. The broth simmers well to the point of being perfect. I place some into a bowl and eat. It was warm and comforting in such a strange place. Reminds me of life before. I wish life could go back to that time. When I was happiest and could be myself. Now though I guess I am more of myself now. I loved stories about vampires, werewolves, zombies and others when I was a kid. Now I know why they sounded different from the originals. Mom is the one to thank for that. While I'm here might as well learn how to control my abilities too. That doesn't seem too hard. Translate and learn spells. Control abilities and escape from marriage Old man Kiku.<p>

Yeah. I can do that. I can do that and then some. While I'm at it I'll add see the world. But where to start? I could go to France. It is closer and King Francis will allow me sanctuary, but he would not give up the chance to brag to Grandfather about my fleeing from him. This could cause a war between our two countries. I should go somewhere exotic. Japan is out of the question though. Since Old Man Kiku rules there and point is to get away from him and Grandfather's rule. Where to go, where to go? Egypt! Pyramids, the Nile River and mummies! I believe we have a winner! Egypt, here I come!


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay P.O.V

It is in the dead of night when I decide to make my escape. I had gone through great and extensile pains to figure out the perfect plan to be as far away as I could get from my torture chamber and evil warlord. I wanted freedom so bad I could taste it. Yet there is a fear holding me back. I touch the small crystal on my necklace to give me comfort. The one thing I have left of my mother's memory. The crystal always seemed to give me such strength, it felt almost magical. But now is not the time for that. I have to leave now or never. I recite a small spell that I placed on to a hair pin. I then gathered my hair in one hand and grabbed a pair of scissors in the other. I snipped the hair in one quick gesture. Just I had found out the first time my hair started to grow quickly. I stuck the pin in quickly .The hair stopped growing. Now it reached only the small of my back. Just right. I then took my hair and tied it on to the curtain pole of my window. Then I push the rest off the side and watch it crumble down the long tower. With a quick swift I place my pack on my back and start my decent down the tower's side. I knew that if I just missed one step I was going to no longer have to worry about anything ever again. Except that I was dead. I still forge on. Determined not to give up until I was safely on the ground. Without a second thought I release my feet from the side and slide down my hair like a rope till my feet hit solidly on the ground.

I feel the grass with my hands to know that it is real. That I was finally out of the tower. I start to walk off towards the west. Where I believe to be the way towards Egypt. At least I hope it's the way to Egypt and not back toward the village. If I go that way then I shall be put back in the tower quicker than I could count the seconds. How great a story that would make if I were to just escape then get caught only hours later. I will stay off any main road and only travel at night. At least I will...No I should just stay awake half the day and the night then sleep. I walk for miles and miles. From the position of the moon, I can tell it's nearly dawn. I should probably walk some more and then get some sleep. Then a little log seat catches my eye. It looks really nice and soft, since it was covered in lush evergreen moss. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt if I were to take a little rest. Just for a few minutes I suppose.' I touch my crystal once more and then I decided needed a little more support.

Scribe Murry P.O.V

Lindsay took off her small sack and placed it on the ground. Gently did she unfold a treasure from her sack. It was not a jewel of the greatest worth, nor a deed to any land. It was something worth far more than anything like that. I myself do not know much about dear sweet Hadley. She died before my time. Though my parents knew her and no more was a lady loved. The one whom truly loved her most was indeed her husband. Who gave up his chance at a throne for her and a life together. For his father did not find her suitable in the least as a bride to be. As it was shown through the single portrait of them. That little Lindsay held in her hands. She did not remember much about her parents and her older brother. All she could do was look at the portrait and try and think of something that could spark her memories. Her mother was beautiful true. Not surprising when you know who her mother was. Yet I must not get ahead of myself. Her dark hair and green eyes filled with love and mischief a plenty. Her father strong, with blonde hair and dark eyes. Her brother had a mess of dirty blonde hair with a color eye from each of their parents. Poor girl was only a baby at the time of the portrait. All she knew was that they were all happy together. Even if they had lived in a shabby hut and didn't have the fine luxuries that she would know of later. They had all they needed with each other and their lives working together well. Till the night of their murders. Lindsay was hidden in a secret room that was built years before they had purchased the hut. She had heard everything that night. Those horrid memories were all that seemed to stay with her. But one little memory was making its way from the darkest recesses of her mind towards the light.

"Remember this Lindsay. If you are ever in a situation that should ever harm you. Please use these words. I wish for the Goblin King to take me..." "AGHHHHhhh!" Her mother turned to the sound and quickly closed the door. The last thing she said was lost in her mind. Then..well you can put together the rest. Her parents were found dead by some neighbors in the morning. They thought that they all had died until she came out of the little hidden room. They took her immediately to her Uncle Alfred's castle and told him what had happened. Where she was welcomed in. And then well we have caught up to that now.

Lindsay in the wrath of the now rising sun and the loving portrait of her family fell into sleep on that evergreen moss covered log. Peaceful and serene. Till a thundering gallop could be heard all around. Waking Lindsay from her slumber. Fearing the worst, she gathered her pack and started to run. But then she remembered she left the portrait on the log. Quick as an eagle in its flight she picked up the portrait only to come face to face with the General Ludwig's horse. Its rider sitting proudly on his noble stead stared down at the now trembling girl before him. In a deep voice that could reach the high slopes of the Himalayas he called out.

"My dear Princess, please do not resist what must be done. Come with us to your Grandfather who nearly died of fear over what you have tried to do. He will be merciful with your punishment for such a deceit." A gloved hand reached out to her. Two other guards come in on his sides. Vash the greatest shot in any land and Ivan who was more fearful than any executioner could be. Her mind told her to take the General Ludwig's hand and forget the whole mission. She was about to too when her heart started to calm itself. Her hand shot to her crystal feeling strength she never knew she had before. She looked up in defiance to the man before her. "Tell my dear Grandfather that he has no power over me, not anymore!" She took off like wildfire. Running with quick and light steps. General Ludwig wasted no time in pursing her. Each man split up and took a different path. Vash to the left, Ivan to the right and Ludwig straight on. Ivan was the first to spot her. He reined his horse to her side and tried to swoop her onto his horse. She ducked and swerved out of his grip. Not even a lock of hair could he touch. Though he tried in vain to grab her, shouting out innocent threats if she were to keep going. She did not even think to yield to him. She forged on with courage as her guide. Then Vash cam to spot her and unlike his companion he did not try to chase her. Instead he stopped and took out his bow and arrows. He got her into his sight and allied her just right within his deadly arrows point. When Ludwig entered and shouted at his companion.

"Do not shoot her! We need her alive and well!" "I know." Came his reply as the arrow went sailing and hit her. A gash wound in her arm causing the wind in her step to falter and come crashing down on to the unfeeling ground. She winced as she tried to get up. The pain in her arm was immense.

"These must be his poison arrows. People talk so much about."

"No little prinzessin. Vash would never try to kill you." General Ludwig said as he and the others surrounded her wounded form.

"Those arrows are merely a muscle relaxer that when a person moves they feel pain. Yet if they stayed still no pain comes to them. Perfect for gathering fugitives. Now is there anything else you would like to say?"

Angry she looked at the three men, each enjoying some form of her tortured state. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks in frustration of her unfinished plans. She had been captured like a fool, believing that she a mere palace princess could outrun the kingdom's finest hunters. Why did she believe that she could do this! The tears fell and sobs were heard along with a voice. Distant yet soft. Still it became stronger. "Take me away."

"What was that Prinzessin?"

"I said." She rose even though the pain was doubling. The clouds were growing thick and dark as if the land had come to her aid against the men before her.

"I wish for the Goblin King to take me away!" The crackle of thunder made a line of fire the horses dare not cross. For in fright they reared and through their riders off their backs before running from the sight before them. The men themselves could not believe what lay before their eyes. A man with a dark cloak stood behind the princess. His hands rested on the princess's shoulders as they disappeared into the air. The men stayed perplexed. For what were they to tell their king?

Lindsay P.O.V

I wake from what must have been a dream. There is no way any of that could have happened. Still? Wait! Where am I? This can't be the palace? I was in a room surrounded by goblins! Each was different from the other, yet all were a dark brown color. All of them were looking at me with mischief laid eyes and sharp toothed smiles. Laughing at my state and talking in loud voices. A hush soon enveloped the room. A man had entered. He had messy blonde hair that had long strands and spiked tips. His eyes were fierce as he held me gaze.

"It is unusual for me to get such a request as yours is. Normally people wish someone they dislike away to my kingdom. Never to be seen again and become one of my goblins. You on the other hand wished yourself here. Why is that?" His voice sounded like Grandfather's yet it was more intriguing. Smooth, yet casual. My own voice seemed lost at his question.

"Well you could speak earlier. In fact with a strong voice at that. Yet now you are face to face with the Goblin King and have no other words to say."

"I..." "Yes, speak up." He teased me as his goblin horde laughed with him.

"I am Princess Lindsay of Isla Bonita. I was told by someone that if there was ever a time where I was in dire trouble. I was to say those words."

"I see." He walked closer to me as his heeled boots clicked on to the stone floor. Lifting my face up to view closely.

"Can you tell me who this someone is?" His eyes revealed distrust towards me and mocking scorn. However there was something else hidden in his eyes. Pain, deep sadness. "Well? Have you lost your voice once more?"

"Hadley." Surprise then rage filled his face and voice as he gripped my throat in his hands. "Who do you think you are to use her name in my presence?"

"Her daughter." I choke out. His grip lessens. Causing me to fall on to the floor in thud. Coughing before I could breathe regularly again.

"If what you say is true then prove it to me."

"How?"

"You can think of something. I'm sure." I couldn't. I don't even know who this man is really and he wants me to prove my lineage. Why? How is that important? Still if I don't do it he may kill me.

"Before I prove anything. I would like to know your name. If you do not mind, your highness." He smirks. Thinking he has already won his challenge. "I do not mind. My name is Jareth."

"Well, then King Jareth. All I have to prove of my lineage really is this portrait of my family."

"Easily manipulated for anyone's effect."

"And this crystal she gave me before...before she died." My last words where little more than a whisper. He grabs the necklace out of my hand and looks at it. His eyes change. No longer where they held in disbelief. Now there was something warm about them. He lowers himself to my level as his arms pull me into him.

"My granddaughter. You have finally come.


	4. Chapter 4

Scribe P.O.V (We are going to understand a little more about the past.)

Jareth, the feared Goblin King who had the twisting turning and seemingly never ending maze. Best known as the Labyrinth. He put on the face of a villain in front of all who dared to take on the maze. He relished in his victories like a seething serpent with a delicious morsel caught in its hole. Yet he had lost to a mere mortal girl, who braved the maze solely for her brother's sake. He became something else. He could not understand why she did not take his offer of staying with him. He asked for her to fear him, love him and he would be her slave. He offered her so much and did so much for her in return. He changed time, granted her wishes, all the good in her life after she left for the Aboveworld he made. He made it so the friends she made in his world could visit her whenever they wanted. Even keeping an eye on her by moving into the same apartment she was in. Praying silently that she would wish herself to him or come into his room with desire for him inside her heart. His precious Sarah. He no surprise if you read what was above. Fell deeply in love with her. He wanted her as his queen. Only her to be by his side for the rest of their lives in the Underground. He soon grew to having an unyielding depression. Pinning and thriving on the memories of her. Out of the blue one day everything changed for him. The girl, his dear precious Sarah wished herself to him. In such a rushing flow of happiness he went to her. He asked her why she wished herself away. She stood there before him, in a simple night gown no less with a faint blush covering her pale cheeks. Her eyes they fell downcast and then returned to his. A spark flashing through her green eyes that the Goblin King loved so much.

"I wanted to be with you."

"And when you mean be with me, do you mean just for thirteen hours so that you may humiliate me a second time by beating the labyrinth again?" Though he loved her more than he could comprehend. He still felt the bitter sting of her leaving him and spurring his affections that caused a deep wound over his heart. He turned from her feeling he knew the answer. Her dainty hand placed itself over Jareth's shoulder, turning him lightly towards her.

"I don't wish to run the Labyrinth again. In the time that I have left your kingdom I realized that there was something missing in my life. I had Toby back, my friends in your realm could visit but I lost something important when I left."

"Let me guess you left a trinket that you wish to find and take back to your home and continue you silly little human life?"

"No, I wish to stay with you. My heart is what I left behind in the Labyrinth. At the time I was too young to know what this feeling was. To realize what you really had done for me and what you meant with those words you spoke to me before. I said… What I had said. I don't need you to be my slave Jareth; I don't feel that I have to fear you. All I want. All I wish is for you to allow me to love you. If that pleases your highness?" Jareth's heart fluttered and pounded against his chest at those words she now said to him. He reached out to her and played with a stand of her dark hair. Following it down to her cheek where he cupped her face. Leaning in gently as their lips touched, a surge of electricity passed through them both. Never had Jareth felt so complete before. The kiss though quick left both of them in a daze of sorts. Sarah's blush grew to a happy rose red. Jareth smiled a true smile for once in a long time passed. Not thinking twice he did. Scooping her up in his arms and transporting her to his realm. The Goblin King returned to find a celebration underway. Apparently some of his subjects could not resist listening in on his and Sarah's talk. The Goblins all gathered to welcome their new Queen. Who they knew brought the king out of his depression. No one liked a gloomy king for a ruler.

Not even his friends, from his life in an apartment building liked to see him gloomy, well not this gloomy. Her old roommate Christine Daae was the first to try and convince her to go to the Underworld, a couple days ago. Her attempt didn't end well.

_"You love him don't you?" Came the exasperated sigh of her best friend._

"_I don't know." Was the weak reply from Sarah. Whose face was currently in a pillow trying not to shout at Christine for getting into something that clearly she had no business in at all. Even if they had been roommates above the room that Jareth and her old flame lived in._

"_How is it that you don't know? When you have already admitted to calling out his name in your sleep while you dream about him nearly every night since you were fifteen years old! You reread that old copy of the Labyrinth that you have hidden under your pillow. Yes, I Sarah I know about that red leather bound book that you search for some clue that seems to include you!"_

"_You should really mind your own business Christine! Now I would like to be alone so if it wouldn't be too hard for you there's the door." Christine looked at her friend who was drifting towards former. She had become so moody and distant ever since Jareth's return to his realm. Was she really this blind that she couldn't see she loved him? Correction is in love with him based on the evidence of her moodiness._

"_You know Sarah ever since Jareth left you have become a real bitch." Christine didn't wait for a reply as she slammed the door behind her and left. Taking a few stomps here and there to release some of that anger before she went to the others. She went straight to the downstairs basement of the building to report what had happened to James, Jarvert and Erik. When she arrived at the door she knocked loud enough to nearly shake off the handle. Clearly she was still fuming about earlier. James was the one to answer the door first. He was shocked to find that it was Christine who had knocked so loudly. He mostly was expecting it to have been the land lady anger about not getting this month's check._

"_Christine, what is it?" Erik asked concern laced in every word._

"_It's Sarah! I swear ever since Jareth left she has had a pole up her butt and won't stop crying when she thinks no one is looking!"_

"_Have you told her to go see Jareth?" Came the blunt reply of Jarvert who was reading the paper._

"_What do think I just tried to do? Convince her to go to the moon? Sorry that was not lady-like. I'm just so frustrated with Sarah and her reluctance to admit her feelings for Jareth that it's making me a little cross. Maybe one of you should go talk to her? She might take it a little differently with one of you, then she did with me."_

"_I shall go." Erik said as he rose from his organ. His cape sweeping behind him that had enhanced the mystery around him. _

"_I don't know Erik. You were once Jareth's roommate and she might not take it that well and…"_

"_Christine, because I was his roommate that gives me an edge no one else has. I knew what he was like when no one else was around. He is my friend and I know how his leave hurts him when he can't be with her. I know too much about these two rejecting each other even though they're in love with each other. And frankly I don't wish to see more of this torture their going through." Erik walked out the door and up the stairs to Sarah's flat. He knocked on the door twice before someone answered him._

"_Go away, Christine!"_

"_This isn't Christine. It's Erik; I request to speak with you. There is something I must tell you and you need to hear this." He heard the bolts unlock and the door drew open. Behind that open door was a depressed looking Sarah. Her eyes were red, bloodshot and puffy. Her clothes were disheveled. She looked like she was in more distress than what Christine had said. Erik entered the room and Sarah closed the door._

"_Well? What is this important thing you have to tell me?"_

"_You need to stop lashing out at people who are just trying to help you and you need to go see Jareth. You have to tell him how you feel before it's too late." Sarah looked at the masked man before her and squinted._

"_Did Christine put you up to this? Because she has already done the song and dance number with me before."_

"_She didn't have to put me up to this. This is something I had to do regardless of who you think is trying to force you into something that you don't want to do. In reality I know you want to see Jareth again. Your appearance is proof enough for that."_

"_I have allergies."_

"_You haven't come out of your room in a long while."_

"_I haven't been feeling while. Can't someone stay in when they are not feeling well?"_

"_Sarah, stop resisting my help. You think I'm trying to cause you more pain but I'm not Sarah. I have seen and felt enough pain in my lifetime to find causing it isn't worth the price you pay. You are setting yourself for something worse than what you are experiencing now. You are setting yourself up for losing your loved one, forever. Jareth isn't doing well."_

_ "He's fine." Sarah snorted out in disbelief. Erik gave her a cool frosty look before producing a crystal from the pocket of his cape._

"_Really? Then look into this." He threw into her waiting hands. The crystal looked like one of Jareth's. At first nothing was revealed in the crystal. When she looked into the crystal a second time. She saw the throne room with Jareth sitting on the throne. A scowl on his face and his eyes hardened with pain. What surprised her most was how he looked. He no longer looked like the imposing figure known as the Goblin King. The one who had forced her to run the Labyrinth, causing her to challenge herself at every turn with traps he had laid out for her. His skin was pale, his body more ridged and his face no longer had the zeal of someone with the world at his feet. She could see sighs escape his lips and feel the melancholy that radiated off him. He was in as much pain as she was._

_ "Did I really do this to him?" Her voice no more than a whisper._

_ "In a way, yes you did. In another it was he who had done this to himself, but none of that matters now. You must go to him Sarah. Tell him what's on your mind. Speak for yourself, let your emotions be known. You will see it pays off in the end." Erik exited the room. Feeling that his point came to light. There was nothing left for him to do, but watch and wait to see what she will do._

Who knew that after those talks had taken place, that Sarah would go to Jareth a few days later. Invitations where sent out to the roommates. All gladly accepted the invitations with delight for the wedding of Jareth and Sarah. The wedding was enormous! The party lasted for nearly two weeks. There was so much eating; drinking, dancing and general merry making that it was truly a worthwhile party. Not too many people know that goblins really know how to party. They are wild things through and through!

The party was just the beginning of the Goblin Kingdom's rising. Barely a year later a gift was given to the king and queen. The birth of their daughter, she sent a stir of regrowth through the kingdom. She became the great light inside of a slightly dark world. They named her Hadley. Joy of her parents and their friends she grew up to be well versed in things for life. She was eighteen when she first went to the Aboveworld. That is where the first of a chain of events started.

Like the old story goes, boy meets girl. They fall in love, decide to get married and then they decide to get married.

"Jareth! Hurry Hadley is on the mirror!"

"Coming Sarah! Gentlemen would you like to come with me?" Jareth asked his three closest friends.

"Don't be daft. Oh course I would love to see her. Hadley is one of my brightest pupils." Norrington smiled.

"You can count on me wanting to see her." "Me as well." Replied the two Frenchmen. The party followed Jareth into his study where a large mirror was placed over the mantle place. Inside the mirror was the princess Hadley who was beaming over something.

"Mom, I told you to get Dad. I didn't know you were going to get the whole kingdom." Hadley chuckled.

"I hope that isn't a get out hint." Teased Norrington.

"Of course not. I was planning to tell all of you the news after I told Mom and Dad, but I guess now…" She broke her train of thought for a second to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes with her left hand. Christine was the first to take notice of something glittering on her hand.

"Is that a…engagement ring you have?" Everyone took a look at what Christine was referring to. Hadley blushed as her smile widened.

"Yes, it is." Two women shouted and then it became three in joy. Erik looked at Norrington who looked at Jarvert who looked to Jareth who was shell shocked.

"Engaged?" Came his one word response.

"Correct Dad. I met Jack here and we got to know each other and when it came time for me to leave. He realized he couldn't let me leave, so he proposed!" She said while smiling from ear to ear.

"In fact he wants to meet you guys. Unfortunately we can only do it over mirror chat, since the laws here are so strict."

"What laws?" inquired Jarvert.

"If someone outside the island, is going to/marries the crown prince of Isla Bonita they have to remain on the island for as long as the marriage lasts or until the engagement is broken off."

"Crown Prince, huh? Well that should make the two of you happy since she is still marrying a royal." Stated Erik, whose gloom was starting to seep.

"Oh Erik, don't be so gloomy you can come visit." His mood brightened a little, but turned into defense when he saw the crown prince enter the mirror. Of course it wasn't just him, the others followed suit. The young man who sat next to her was defiantly handsome. His hair was blonde, but it ranged from golden to dark. His eyes were brown with a sense of intelligence, warmth and sense of good humor. He was obviously strong, but not a meat head. Overall he gave a good impression.

"Hello everyone." His voice rang crisp and clear across the room.

"Mom, Dad, everyone, this is Jack Kirkland. My fiancé."

"So your Jack, did she tell you she is the princess of the Goblin Kingdom?"

(Smooth Jareth, smooth. That felt cool to actually say his name.)

In response Sarah hit him in the arm.

"Ouch."

"Jareth."

"To answer your question, sire. She did tell me that she was the princess of the Goblin Kingdom and that your family friends are Christine Daae, the opera ghost, Jarvert and James Norrington. Oh Bugger. I think I missed someone."

"You actually didn't."

"Good. I thought I was going to muck up the introductions."

"I can't help, but notice the slight accent. Are you British?" asked Norrington.

"No, I was born on the main island, but my father is. His motto is too raise his sons as the British do. So far he has only had luck with me. My brother Alfred was mostly raised in America and Matthew he has French ancestry. At least that's Father's view on it."

"Does he have a problem with the French?" Jarvert demanded.

"If you're asking if I have a problem with the French. Then the answer is no. My father has always had this long standing rivalry with a Frenchmen and I believe you can draw the conclusion,"

"I see." Jarvert said with content. The rest of the meeting went well. Jareth and Sarah found Jack to be a good match for their daughter and agreed to their union. As a wedding present Jareth gave his daughter a crystal that if she was ever in trouble would take her back home.

Too bad that the crystal didn't help her when she needed it most. The day that Sarah and Jareth found out that their daughter and her family were murdered was the day the kingdom nearly died. The king's mood turned foul and his wife become stone. Celebrations were rare and few. The king spent most of his time kicking his goblins, while his wife would sulk. This went on for fifteen years and ended with the return of their granddaughter, Lindsay.

(Now we are caught up with the future! I had to like use the old history archives to get most of this information. Hey, what can I say I'm young and a lot of this happened before my time.)


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a shout out to AsheRhyder for making the Boys Next Door series. Check it out on deviantart! Like I have stated earlier all I claim is Lindsay, Jack, Hadley, Zach and Kida.**

Lindsay P.O.V Scribe Murry is out!

"What are you talking about? I already have a grandfather and granted you both have same scent. My grandfather is a pushy, stern, one sided, kill joy that would never wear pants like that! How do you even fit in those things?"

"It's not hard and granted I have only just believed you were…are my daughter's daughter."

"Okay. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! Back it up a moment. You say you're my mom's father. I know your lying about that. My mother's family is dead."

"Who told you that?" His eyes silted at me.

"My grandfather Arthur Kirkland, King of the Isla Bonita." I say for the first time with pride. Having a king for a grandfather isn't exactly a great thing all the time, but if someone doubts his honor I come to his aid. I can't help if I have a sense of loyalty.

"That's a lie if I have ever heard one." Came a voice out of the shadows.

"O-okay. Who said that?" My eyes dart around the room looking for anything moving in the shadows. I half expected someone to pop out and scare me. Luckily that doesn't seem like it is going to happen. Still I'm a little uneasy.

"Honestly, Jareth. This girl can't be any relation to Hadley. Hadley was a bright girl. This little….foreigner obviously has no idea who she is." Came the voice again. This time I noticed the hint of an accent. I would put money on the speaker being French, possibly Parisian. When I hang out with Francis, I mean Mr. Bonnefoy; he would teach me little ways to tell where someone was from in France. And this guy defiantly sounded Parisian!

Excusez-moi monsieur, mais caché dans l'ombre tandis insulter quelqu'un est considéré comme impoli. J'espère que ce n'était pas votre intention. Après tout les premières impressions sont très importantes. (Translation: Excuse me sir, but hiding in the shadows while insulting someone is considered quite rude. I hope that this was not your intention. After all first impressions are quite important.)

The guy claiming to be my grandfather a.k.a Jareth looks at me with surprise. And the voice I bet he was not expecting that.

"Where did you learn to speak the language of my people so well?" Knew it he is French. Can I call it or can I call it?

"I learned from the king of France."

"We have gone back to a monarchy?" puzzled the voice.

"No, that is just a nickname given to him by the people. His family is well active in the political, social and business scene that they are considered royalty. Francis Bonnefoy is the one they call the king. He is great teacher and excellent cook." Jareth looks at me once more with slanted eyes.

"How do you know that?" He inquired.

"Monsieur Bonnefoy has contracts with my Grandfather. When he stays over he either teaches me French or gives me the occasional cooking lesson. He says it is one of the greatest gifts he could give me, considering my grandfather's food preferences."

"Is something wrong with his food choices?"

"He likes traditional British foods. Which I find deal quite a bit with vinegar, fish and bland choices. I'm allergic to fish, vinegar is insanely bitter to me most of the time. There was also this one time that my Grandfather made scones that to put it in the words of my Uncle Alfred. They tasted like petrified couch stuffing."

"I to have found British cooking a lot like that." The voice replied in agreement.

"Would it be too much to ask that you come out of where you are hiding? It's become a bit of a problem to try and locate where you are." I ask in all innocence.

"I suppose that is not too much to ask. I do request that you do not scream."

"Why would I scream? You a famous rock star or something?"

"I am not a rock star; so much as I am an opera composer." The voice replied. He stepped out of the shadowed alcove that was hidden above the pillars. He wore a cape that made him an imposing figure at least to everyone who didn't see men in capes consistently. To me it was just a cape. However when he made it to the ground, I noticed why he was worried that I would scream. He was the phantom of the Opera! I didn't scream, but I was pretty sure my face was showing surprise.

"As you have said before first impressions are important. I would advise you to close your mouth." He said as he stood right in front of me with his white mask gleaming like bones in the moonlight.

"Sorry about that. It's just that everyone says you are well dead or non-existent." He cocks his eyebrow at the statement. I can't tell if it's from surprise or just from the fact I didn't scream at him.

"You know who I am, but not who he is?" He points to Jareth, who looks a little sore at the Phantom's statement.

"That would have to be a yes. I love the story. Monsieur Bonnefoy would read it to me in French during the earlier years of my French lessons. And to be honest I was hoping Christine would have picked you over Raoul." Erik smiled at this as his hand starts to pat my head.

"Oh I like this girl. If she doesn't turn out to be your granddaughter. I would like to take her under my wing."

"That will not be happening since she will be too busy learning how to rule the Goblin Kingdom and being with her family." He grabs me from behind,

"Her family….Her Family!" he then drops me and I fall with a thud onto the floor.

"Ouch." Erik was the one who helped me up since Goblin King was too busy running around rubbing his hands together.

"We have to throw a party. A ball actually. In honor of Lindsay's joining of the Goblin Kingdom."

"What for? We still haven't concluded that she is Hadley's daughter. Need I remind you that all of them were pronounced dead?"

"She has the crystal I gave to Hadley as a wedding present."

"She's a grave robber simple as that." Erik's grip on me loosened. I wriggled out of his grip. Not that he or Goblin King over there noticed. Now is the time for me to figure out a way to get back to my home. Well at least let me get back to somewhere I recognize. I sneak out into the hall, listening for any sign of someone following me. Luckily I heard nothing. Except the sound of the two arguing behind me. Adults should realize that arguments are the best excuse kids have of sneaking away from them. Then again if they knew that, we couldn't do that again.

Carefully I move down the hallway looking for a doorway out of this place. All I seem to find are doors that lead upstairs, bedrooms and windows.

"There has to be a way out of here." I whisper to myself. Suddenly there is a large oak door right in front of me. This has to be the way out. It's the last door in the hallway, it's big and grand. Totally the style needed for a grand entrance into a castle. I open the door slowly since it weighed a ton. I expected to see sunlight or outdoorsy sounds of birds chirping, but no. I didn't get any of that. Instead I get a room with more people in it. It doesn't help that two of them look like guards and one is wearing a crown and they are all look at me.

"Uh oh! I'm sorry. I have the wrong room! I'll leave now!" I try to close the door only to find that someone was pushing it open.

"Nice try poppet." Return of the Goblin King. Not something I was hoping for. I back up into the room trying to distance myself from him as he moved forward. I keep backing up and backing up until I hit something.

"Clever of you to sneak off during our argument. Little girl." I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Erik is behind me.

"The name is Lindsay. Not little girl." I say turning in front of him. Daring him to call me that again. The others in the room just noticed now what was going on.

"Trouble with one of your Labyrinth runners again, Jareth?" said a smug Britain. I looked around Erik to the person who just spoke. He looked like a navel man. He was reviewing charts and diagrams laid out on a mahogany table. Next to him was a man with side burns and a serious air about him. There were two women were sitting in chairs. I could only see one clearly since the other was sitting with her back to me. The one I could see was wearing an empire waist gown and had her blonde hair done up in a fancy bun. She seemed only a little surprised at the scene before her.

"No, actually she is not a Labyrinth runner. She is something far more precious to this kingdom. She is my granddaughter."

"You have got to be kidding me Jareth. There is no way this little cretin is your granddaughter. She died with her mother, father and brother. I tell you Jareth it is a wasted dream. Hadley and Lindsay are gone."

"Hey buddy. I'm not dead. Otherwise I wouldn't be here in front of you." The navel looking man leaned down to my level and glared at me with an unmasked hatred.

"Who do you think you are? Coming in here and claiming to be someone you are obviously not."

"I am Lindsay." I state. Right now not caring about escaping. I don't like it when people tell me what to do.

"Then prove it."

"My full name is Lindsay Persephone Serafina Kirkland the first. I was born to Jack Kirkland and Hadley Kirkland. My brother's name is Zachary Alfred Matthew Kirkland the third. My grandfather is his Royal Highness Arthur Henry Kirkland the fourth of the Isla Bonita. When I was six years old my family was murdered. I survived because my mother hid me in a secret room that was built in the house years ago. She left me with my crystal that the Goblin King over there currently has." Everyone follows my stare to Jareth who currently swinging the necklace round and round.

"Could you please stop swinging that around that is one of the few things I have to remember my mother. The other is the family portrait mad when I was just born."

"Can I see this portrait?" He says all nonchalant.

"Only if you give me back my mother's necklace." He smirks at me. Turning it into a wide smile showcasing some sharp teeth.

"Deal." He gives me back my mother's necklace. I place it around my neck before I give him the portrait. The group goes over to Jareth to look at the portrait. Many of them look at with sadness in their eyes. I can't help but feel a little sorry for them. Is it really possible that my own grandfather lied to me about mom's family being dead? And if it is does this mean that these are the people I get my curse from? Wait curse? Curse? Oh Man! I completely forgot about it!

"Excuse me but could you tell me what time it is? It's a little on the urgent side that I know." The man with side burns looks at a watch.

"It is about…oh would you look at that. It is almost 9 o'clock. You can see the moon rising behind you."

"The moon?" I turn around to find that he is unfortunately right. The moon was rising behind me and to make it worse it was full. This is not going to end well.

"I-I-I I need to get going!" Erik grabs my forearm stopping me from moving.

"Not quite girl. We still have questions for you to answer." The navel man stated.

"You don't understand! I can't be in the light of the full moon now!"

"What are you a werewolf?" Joked the side burns guy.

"Yes." All of them pause for a second, except for Jareth and the lady still in the chair. Then they burst out laughing like they think it's some kind of colossal joke. That all changed when I started to morph. Since I have had a couple years of practice it didn't hurt as much. My hair started to spike out on my head and then grew around my body while ears pointed out. My eyes became yellow with green irises. Turing into slits. My nails grow and curve turning into claws. Then my tail grows out. The last thing to transform is my teeth which grew longer and roar erupted from my throat. I can't help that it is like a requirement. When the transformation was complete. I stood in front of a jaw dropped group who looked about ready to grab torches. This would be really ironic with Erik.

"That is enough proof for me." Jareth said as he started to rub the back of my ears causing me to purr unintentionally.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Jareth?" screeched navel man.

"It is something that happens every once in a while with my family's line. It skipped Hadley's generation and went straight to Lindsay."

"Kida mentioned something about this coming from mom's side of the family."

"Who's Kida?" asked side burns.

"My aunt. She is really cool about these things."

"Her maiden name wouldn't happen to be Faespring would it? She also wouldn't happen to have dark skin and purple eyes?" Jareth asked.

"Yeah, that's right. How do you?"

"She was once part of the High Council before she immigrated to the Aboveworld. She didn't tell anyone because she was probably trying fit in." Jareth, I guess Grandfather actually explained.

"Funny, she was always telling me to be myself and tell the truth." I know I sound bitter, but considering what happened today I think I had some right to be bitter. I hear someone try to clear their throat. It was side burns guy.

"I think we should start with some formal introductions. I am monsieur Jarvert. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." I curtsy to him as he bows in turn.

"I am James Norrington; I do hope you'll forgive my previous rudeness?" The navel guy says as he takes my hand.

"I suppose I could." I smirk at him. He gives a perplexed look. To which I roll my eyes.

"I pardon your earlier rudeness." Then the fancy lady comes up to me.

"I am Christine Daae. Pleasure to meet you, Princess Lindsay." He bows gracefully. I do so in return. But I am surprised to find that Christine Daae is standing next to the Phantom. Ah the mysteries of life.

"I do hope that none of you have forgotten me." A soft voice came from the chairs. It was the other lady. I forgot she was there.

"Of course not, love." Jareth said as he went to help the lady up. She rose and came before me. I still couldn't see her face still. A mourning veil covered her face from my view. Though I was sure she could see me a little at least. I didn't run from her, I felt that if I chose now of all times to run it would hurt her the most. She carried an aura of insufferable pain and sorrow. Her steps mimic someone in mourning as they walk to the grave.

They stop in front of me. The veil is removed and as well as my breath. My mother stood before me. But I knew that couldn't be true. Still here is a woman with the same dark hair and green eyes as my mother. This woman she had to be related to my mother. But her face seemed made of stone.

"Lindsay, this is your grandmother Sarah, the Goblin Queen." Jareth introduces.

"Lindsay." She places a hand over my face to see that I was real. Her face soon shook away the stone and rock to become living flesh. A smile appeared and her arms held me tight. Cries were heard from her or me I couldn't tell. The aura of sadness was broken and gone. Till a brim darkness came over me.

Voices travel all around me in a sea of pitch black. Each whispering about someone. Who? I wonder. The voices rise in anger. They can't find the one they are looking for. Someone they think is dangerous. Other softer voices whisper in fear. They are scarred. They want to escape. That is the only word that I can hear. Then the soft voices get louder.

"They won't get her!"

"We have to get her out of here!"

"They're coming!"

"AAAGGGGHHHHHhhhh!

"NO!" Light comes into focus as I find myself bolted up from a lounge chair. Sweating bullets, my clothes sticking to my body and my heart and breath were trying to slow down. Though they beat like drums across my chest. I find faces all around me.

"Little one you need to breathe, slowly now. In and out." Jareth said in a reassuring tone. I do as he says finding that my heart has returned to its normal rate. While my breathing becomes slower and less raged. It was another one of those dreams. Those horrid, horrid dreams.

"What was it that made you scream?" Asked Sarah.

"A dream, nothing more. I get them sometimes. I will be fine. I just need more sleep." I reply as her hand strokes my head.

"Of course. I will see to it that you are brought to your chambers, immediately." Jareth snaps his fingers and a goblin appeared next to him.

"Goblin King, I take care of grounds not castle chores!"

"This is an honor for you Hobble."

"Hoggle, Jareth. Hoggle is his name."

"Right Hoggle. I enlist you to escort my granddaughter to her room for the night." The goblin looked up at me with discontent and then with surprise. His lips turn into a smile. I wonder if that's a good thing or if he is setting me up for an insult.

"I never thought that I'd see this day. The Lady Hadley is in my presence once more."

"Thank you, Hoggle. But believe me my mother was more beautiful than me." I give the guy a wink. I can't explain why. I just found that I like the guy. He looked like someone my out of town Aunt would like.

"Right this way young miss." He said with a smile. We walk down the hallways. Surprise there was more than earlier. I could have sworn I went this way before. There were fewer doors than what there was now. Plus the walls were a brighter color than the tanning stones from earlier. We walk in silence, not the awkward kind. Every once in a while he would look back with a smile and then turn back to where he was walking. I decide that I might as well find out a bit more about this world and its interesting inhabitants.

"So the Goblin King he seems nice." Hoggle snorts in response.

"That's what you would be lead to believe."

"So he isn't a nice guy…person…King?" he turns to look me in the eyes. I hate the fact that I feel like I'm looking down on him. Technically I am, but you know what I mean.

"Jareth is kind when he wants to be and until you arrived he hasn't been that way in nearly nine years."

"The time since my mother died."

"You got it! Hadley was the joy of the Kingdom. Truly the apple of your father's eye and the delight of Sarah. It nearly killed her when the news of Hadley's death reached us. What saddened everyone most was that the whole family was said to have been murdered along with her."

"Now that is something I don't understand. True the news spread about my family's death, but the news of my survival should have spread as well. It certainly spread across Isla Bonita and its allied countries." Hoggle stopped for a second. He seemed to be trying to find the right words.

"Words from the Aboveworld do not always make it here. Usually we have a horde of smaller goblins to watch and listen up there." Now this is interesting and a little disturbing. This might make me have to look behind my back more often.

"How come there wasn't any watching my mother?"

"Hadley wanted a normal life. To stand on her own two feet without her Father or Mother looking over her shoulder every chance they got. When Hadley married your father and went to the Aboveworld, as a present she asked that her father not send his goblins, or watch on her every chance he got. For once Jareth agreed to her wish, but he did give her a crystal. Told to her to use it in times of danger." Hoggle grew quiet and his eyes fell to the ground. His voice grew softer.

"I believe that's what caused the King the greatest amount of pain." He took a deep sigh and trudged on. It wasn't long till we came to a grand door. The door opens on its own. Opening up to a large room. A canopy bed with deep purple sheets, a dresser and wardrobe with a floral intricate design furnished the room. Large bay windows lead out to a balcony. A chandelier was in the center of the room. No surprise I found it beautiful.

"This shall be your room. If you need anything ask for either me or Sir Didymus." He started to walk back out.

"Who's Sir Didymus?"

"Like me a friend of both your mother and Sarah." His back was turned to me as he continued to walk on. Leaving me alone to dress and sleep. I still felt that there I shouldn't be staying here. I just got free. I should be out there traveling the road. Learning new spells and fighting styles. Become something more than the queen of some king. But it is late and I know it will probably be wise to find out a way of getting out of here from the Goblin King himself.

So I look into the dresser and pull out a simple white nightgown. I change into it and settle under the covers, but before I could go to sleep a question began to nag at my mind. Two questions actually.

Why did Grandfather lie to me about my other grandparents? And why didn't Kida tell me the truth?


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsay P.O.V

The sunlight filtered through the sheer purple curtains that covered the canopy bed. Thankfully it wasn't too bright and right in my eyes, it was just right. Warm and welcoming. I flutter my eyes a little trying to wake up my body from its slumbering rest. I succeed only an hour later. My eyes open to a curtained off bed. Then when I push back the curtains I find myself in a strange room. Unlike most I wasn't scared or even surprised. The first thought that came to my mind was that Grandfather had found me and placed me in another tower. This caused me to groan and face palm into my hands. Until….

"Excuse me Fair maiden, but why must you groan on such splendid a day?"

"AAAAiiiiEEeee!" I flipped over the side in fear a talking fox in my room! How does that happen?

"Well pardon me fair maiden. I had no intention of harming thee or for causing thou to scream." The talking fox took of his hat and bowed before me. At this point all I could do was stare at it. Unable to respond, unable to compute and unable to realize my mouth was hanging open.

"My Fair maiden, you want to close your mouth for fear that something may crawl into it." I did as he suggested, but still felt uneasy around him. Did Grandfather send him for me? Is he wearing some sort of costume?

With a quick squeak of my voice I ask. "Who are you?"

"Oh pardon me once more for my rudeness. I am Sir Didymus. Protector of the bridge that lies over the Bog of Eternal Stench. At least I was when it was still a bridge. Now that it has been destroyed I help guard the castle of the Goblin King and Queen. This now has been extended to include you Princess Lindsay." He said once more bowing to me on bended knee. That's when the events of last night come into my mind. I thought it had all been a dream that I cooked up to make me forget who I was. Guess I was wrong and this time I don't care that I am. I move around the bed towards his side and curtsy with a smile to him.

"Pleasure to meet you Sir Didymus. Not all fault lies onto you for I should not have reacted the way I did." He places his hat back onto his head before he continues to speak. "No, my Fair Maiden It is I who surprised you without warning."

"How about we call it even? That sound okay?" His whiskers twitch into a smile. "That sounds fine indeed. Fair Maiden."

"Could you please stop calling me fair maiden. You can just call me Lindsay."

". I am a citizen of the Goblin Kingdom and you are its princess. Therefore I shall only call you Fair Maiden or your highness." My eye twitches in annoyance. Though I know it is polite etiquette for me to be called by my royal title or some form of honorary name, it still bothered the heck out of me to be addressed as such. Especially when I asked someone to call me by my own name. However I have found ways to combat these situations. Using the oldest, easiest trick in the royal handbook.

"Could you indulge me for a second? I just want to make sure I have this straightened out. You are a guard of this castle, correct?" His little voice pips up.

"That is right."

"So that means that you work for the Royal family, which as of now includes the Goblin King Jareth, the Goblin Queen Sarah and me?"

"Once more, milady that is correct."

"So you have to do what I say?"

"Yes I….now wait just a second! I see what you are up to. You are trying to make me go jump in the bog aren't you? I should have known that the daughter Hadley would have the same sense of humor as her mother!" He puffs put his chest in an attempt to look fierce. At that statement I couldn't help but laugh. He was right about me being up to something, but totally wrong about what it was.

"Jump in the bog? No, silly Sir Didymus. I don't want you to do that."

"You don't?" His bravado now gone. I shake my head. "No I do not want you to jump in the bog." "Oh, I see."

"However I do want you to do one thing for me. I want you to call me Lindsay when we are not in the companion of royals."

"Your highness! I cannot do that!"

"Yes, you can. I order you to." His words stutter under his breath as he shifts from side to side. Before he accepts that he has been bested. To which he happily surrenders. "Lindsay, you are truly a worthy advisory."

"Not really. I just know a few tricks. Now what is it that you are doing in my room?"

"Your room? Oh yes! I was sent here to fetch you for breakfast. The others are already seated."

"Oh, wow. Can you give me five minutes to get ready?"

"Take your time, my. Oops sorry. Lindsay. I shall be in the hall waiting." He scurries quickly with his feather bobbing to and fro as he moved. Such a funny creature he is. I think I like him.

Quickly I brushed out my hair and teeth. Then grabbed a simple green dress out of the wardrobe. Even though it was the simplest dress in there, it still was finer than any dress I have ever seen before. At least in terms of the cloth's silkiness. Once more not the time for that. I reasoned in my head. I throw the dress on and head out the door. Where Sir Didymus was waiting patiently.

"You look lovely, Lindsay." "Thank you Sir Didymus. Now which way do we go?" He walks to left and shouts "Follow me!" So I follow him. We pass corridor after corridor until we come to a grand arch. Where I could plainly see Jareth, Sarah, Erik, Mr. Norrington, Jarvert and Christine sitting down. Who were all talking happily about one thing or another I suppose. Sir Didymus enters first to announce my arrival.

"I announce the Princess Lindsay!" I follow in and nod to everyone, but curtsy to Jareth and Sarah. Sarah is the first to greet me by hugging me close.

"Did you sleep well?" "Yes, I slept very well. Thank you for your kind hospitality." She leads me to a seat that has is next to Jareth and Erik. Erik seems happy to see me. The others seem a little uneasy at my presence. All are either turning their heads to the other direction to talk to someone else or they haven't noticed I was there. I just decide to look at my plate and see what my food will look like.

"Don't worry about them." I follow the voice with my eyes leading me to Erik. He wasn't looking directly at me. "They are a little uneasy with the recent developments. Everyone still thinks you're supposed to be dead."

"While they are in a way half right. With this monster gene, I have found that I can take the forms of zombies, mummies, reanimated corpses and vampires. Oh and there was that one time I became a ghost." He chuckles.

"Just don't take my job will you?"

"I won't. I don't think I could sing opera. I can barely sing row, row, row your boat."

"You are that tone deaf?" He asked surprised

"No, lack of patience to sing it the perfect way Grandfather Arthur always wanted it." Erik places a hand under his chin. He was obviously thinking about something.

"Did you teach my mother to sing?"

"You bet he did!" sprang Christine, Ms. Daae. She rushed over to us and moved into the empty seat next to Erik. I can tell from his blush that he doesn't mind one bit about the seat change.

"He and I would teach Hadley every song we could think of. She wasn't into opera so much, but she loved Broadway tunes. Her favorite one was…let me think of it for a second. It's on the tip of my tongue. Oh I know. It was _Where ever you go I go_. You know when she was just a little girl she always seemed to trick Jarvert into dancing with her as we sang that song. They actually had a little dance made up for it."

"Must we drawl on embarrassment my friends?" Jarvert face palmed and I believe he was praying for this to stop. "Admit it. Jarvert you had fun just as much as she did." Replied Jareth. Jarvert lifted his head and I could see a smile.

"I see a smile Jarvert! Tell us Lindsay, what is your favorite memory about your mother?" Everyone turns to me expecting something funny or sweet to be shared with the group.

"I actually don't have many memories about my mom or the rest of my family. I was only six when…it happened. Most the memories I have are the ones people tell me about. I try to remember them, but their like a blank page."

"What do you remember about her?" asked Mr. Norrington.

"I remember how much my father loved her. He always treated her well. Even though we lived like peasants."

"I thought you said..."

"Oh I am a princess, but for some reason when my father married my mother, my grandfather was upset and forbade them from staying in the castle. My father with the help of my uncles found a nice living for us. It wasn't till after what had happened. My grandfather took me in." I could sense that more questions were coming, but that's when the food arrived. Hungry bellies took over from idle chatter. I was thankful to find that the food was something I could clarify as food. It was pancakes and a small fruit bowl. It was delicious and mouthwatering. Definitely something I could get used to. The rest of the chatter mostly consistent with politics, crops, other things of that nature. No one was addressing me, so I just kept eating. "Psst." I stop eating for a second. "Psst." I move my head towards Erik. His eye goes down to mine.

"About time. I would like for you to join me for a walk." I think this over for a second. "I guess it couldn't hurt, but I have to train a little first."

"What kind of training?" I smirk at him. His eyes widen and Christine perks her head up and looks at us. "Do you mean etiquette lessons?" I shake my head and take another bite from my plate.

"Then what do you do for training?" This time from Mr. Norrington. Apparently the whole table was interested in this topic. "I can do better than tell you." I get up from my seat and head to the door. "If someone could take me to a clearing I can show you."

"Very well. I think this shall be a very interesting learning experience." Jareth said as he climbed down from his chair and helped Sarah out of hers. "Glad to see you're on board with this. However I'm going to need one other item."

"And what would that be? A horse?" Obviously Mr. Norrighton doesn't like me still. "No. Not a horse. I just need a bucket of apples. Peaches could do well in a pinch. If there aren't any then I guess I could find something else."

"Are you trying to make some sort of wine or fruit salad in the field?"

"No. Nothing like that. Just something that I find works well with my strengths. I will be back in just one second."

"Now where do you are going?"

"Back to the room. I need to get something!"

**Fast Forward to Outside in a Field**

(Scribe Murry is back in the Castle!)

"Where is she?" Demanded the finicky commodore as he rested against one of the walls of the Labyrinth. He was clearly annoyed and cranky. The others all stood waiting. Jareth was keeping himself busy by doing tricks with his crystals. Sarah was watching Jareth, though you could tell she was a tad worried about Lindsay. It has been awhile since she sent Hoggle and Sir Didymus to fetch her. Christine and Erik were talking, but stayed vigilant to their surroundings. Jarvert was the only one who remand silent. Still as stone and calmly looking for any signs of someone coming. A small fuzzy being came riding in on its steed.

"My lords and ladies! I have come to tell all to gather in your hands an apple and upon my count you must throw them in the air. Does everyone understand?" All shook their heads though were quite perplexed by the request. Still they grabbed the apples and held one in each hand.

"Sir Didymus, Is everyone ready?" came a voice from beyond the wall. "They are indeed, Fair maiden!"

"Good! Start the count!" Sir Didymus raised his sword and then with a fierce roar bellowed out. "TOSS!" At once the apples were thrown in the air. Then a flash of dark brown fur came rising out of the Labyrinth and then flew across the air. One by one the apples were taken before they could reach the ground. All around there were gaping mouths. Till the dark brown creature came down upon the ground. "Did I get them all?"

"My Fair Maiden you have missed one. The one that was in the hand of Jarvert is now at his side instead of your hand."

"Darn, I thought I got that one." The creature rose to view. It was Lindsay. Back into the were-cat transformation. In her arms were all the other apples and a blindfold was covering her eyes.

"Thanks for the help everyone. That was a great first round of training." Norrington's face turned red.

"How does that qualify as training? That was more like a carnival game!" Lindsay just walked up to the bucket and put all the apples back into it. She then went straight up to Norrington.

"It is training. I have to train my abilities as a changling; otherwise it could have bad results. And before you ask another question. Were-cat strengths are agility, speed, hearing and smell. I blindfolded myself and hid behind the wall and listened for Sir Didymus's cue. When I heard it I launched myself in the air and smelled out where the apples were. Using quick reflexes I gathered the apples and then landed on the ground. My goal was to gather all the apples, but I missed one. Nice toss though Jarvert."

"Thank you. I was amazed by your abilities. If were a part of the police force. We would never be beaten." Lindsay removes the head band thanks Jarvert and then looks to the others.

"How is it that you are a were-cat during daylight?" asked Erik. Clearly surprised by the show from before. Jareth was the first to speak up.

"I can answer that. A changling can turn into a were-cat during the day when they have trained extensively well. I am quite impressed Linny." He scratched behind her ears causing her to purr in content. That was one of the side things that Lindsay didn't mind at all.

"You know that's not the only thing that I can transform into out of will. You want to see?" Jareth started to smile his wicked little smile. Which he seemed to be doing more and more lately. "What else can you transform into Linny?"

Without another word her skin turned green and stiches formed over her skin. Norrington stood back with a gasp. "I thought we got rid of the zombies?"

"She is not a zombie. She is something called a reanimated corpse." Sarah informed. Lindsay shook her head up and down. She was starting to get a little jumpy and excited. Back in Isla Bonita only Kida and

"I know a really great way to scare someone. You wanna see?" Hoggle was actually the first to volunteer. I told him to take my hand and hold it tight. He agrees to it. I give him a wink. He was already in on what I was about to do. I then start to take one step back at a time. Till I am bending to the ground.

"Isn't that hurting you?" Christine asked worried. Then I jump up and say. "No, it actually doesn't why do you think that?" Her eyes grew larger and everyone starts to freak out. "What is it?" All point to Hoggle who is holding a severed arm. My severed arm. "Oh! Thank you. I was wondering where it had gone. Come here Lefty!" Hoggle puts Lefty on the ground; Lefty stood on her fingers and tapped her way back to me. She climbed up my leg, heaved over my shoulder and down to righty. Which gladly caught her.

"Anyone need a hand?" Jareth started to laugh. Sarah shook her head, but soon found herself laughing to. Erik and Jarvert were the first to respond in motion. They came up to me and viewed the hand holding my arm. I wave to be nice. This freaked out Christine more. Norrigton was turning green. "Is he one of the undead?" I ask Jarvert.

"It is confusing to explain. Princess. Let's just say in a way. He is and he doesn't like to bring it up."

"I can understand that. There are things I have trouble telling people. But we are not going to go into that. How is it possible for the Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daae, Jarvert from Les Miserables and Admiral James Norrington of the first three Pirates of the Caribbean movies all know the Goblin King and Queen?"

"All of us use to live in the same building. Norrington and I use to be flat mates, Jareth and Erik and Sarah roomed with Christine."

"Wow. That must have been wild. Yes. It actually was at times. You know how James got drunk in the second movie?"

"Yeah. That was seriously an eye opener. To find him in Tortuga, drunk as a skunk. I was hoping that he was still a commodore. Just don't tell him that."

"Why?" I look back to make sure Norrington wasn't looking or hearing this way. "I don't think he likes me, so I don't want him to think that comment was a blow to him. Understand?"

"I understand. Princess. Now as I was mentioning earlier. One time at the flat he got so drunk he actually started to sing Yo ho Yo ho a pirates life for me, while wearing a dress." I snorted, trying to hold back the bubbling laughter. "He didn't!"

"He did. I even have the video."

"Can I see?" Jarvert smirked at me with a notched eyebrow. "Not now, Little Princess. I have to make sure James doesn't pass out along with Christine." He marches over to the two where he tries to steady both of them. Jareth and Sarah give aid as well. I watch for a tiny while, till someone started leading me away. "Hey!"

"Shh. I don't want them to follow us." Erik stated in a cool crisp voice. Normally this would have been the part where you are supposed to run and scream from the person, but I do have supernatural creature powers People! And since he has hold over lefty, I could just drop it and run. Lefty tends to find her way back. Righty not so much. You would think the dominant hand could find its way home, but trust me. Sometimes it's better to throw in the other hand. Anyway what does Erik want? Is he pretending to be a friend and will try to hurt me? No. I don't get that vibe from him, plus he isn't acting like this is a ransom.

"I want to talk to you in private."

"Okay, what about?"

"I want to ask you if you remember something of your mother's, a music box?

"Music box, music box, music box? I can't think of one at the top of my head, but I can kind of remember a song. Something she use to sing. I can't remember the words, but I do remember the tune. At least when it's played on the piano."

"Your mother learned to play?"

"No my father. He would play the song, while my father would sing. He use to show me a little how it went. He said I was pretty good for a six year old. Of course when I went to live with Grandfather, he of course had me continue the lessons. But when I play I can't remember the song. Mostly because Grandfather was such a perfectionist."

"Well. Thank you for telling me something new about you. We should head to the castle; you have a ball to get ready for."

"A ball! What is it for?"

"Your return. It will be the first of many that you will have to go through before you become queen."

"Queen?"

"Oh it is an introduction ball of you being included as the princess."

"What does that entail?"

"That you have to stay here."

"For how long?"

"In a way forever."

"Forever? No. No. No. I can't be here forever!" I run. Erik calls out to me, but I don't listen. I just want to run, to get away. I have to leave this Kingdom. I swore I would see the world and not let anything stop me. Oh man which way is the way out? I see walls, walls and you guessed it more walls. I felt lost, but the panic inside told me to keep going. I go left, then right, then right again. Kept going straight till I saw a large arch. It could be the way out, but I might want to go the other way. After all it could be a trap.

"Well she couldn't have gotten far!"

"Erik, what did you say to her?"

"Nothing she wasn't going to find out sooner or later."

It was defiantly the trio. They sounded like they were still a ways away. If the other way is a dead end they could catch up. But if I go through the arch way, even if it's leads to a whole nest of tunnels I could still get some more distance from them. That's it I'm taking the archway and I better hurry. This time I run faster and faster towards the arch.

"There she is!" it was Norrington, always Norrington.

Great! Time to kick up the speed. I dash through the stone tunnel and to the clear light of the arch. Blinded by the speed I was going. So blind that I ran, more like dog piled someone. "Offfff!"

"Ouch!"

"You said it." Came the deep voice under me.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I was just trying to get somewhere and I wasn't watching where I was going and I…I."

"It is alright. There was no harm intended."

"No I was just…."

"There you are!" Great. They caught up. Norrington was the first to grab my arm.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you were acting just now!" Jarvert continued for him. "You could have been seriously injured!" Now joined by Erik. "Why did you take off?"

"Excuse me." All spotlight leaves me and goes to the guy I just ran into. Now is the first time I actually take a look at the image before me. And it is hot! I mean really hot. He had this cool multicolored hair that was all spiked up and these amazing purple eyes. He also seemed to be sporting a good physical physique. Okay I know. Worst time to be checking a guy out.

"Pharaoh Yami Atem. We apologize for not greeting you properly. We had this one to deal with." Norrington sneered. I would so love to scratch his face off right now.

"You are pardoned, but I would like to speak with the young girl you have there."

"We are sorry your grace, but we have to take her to the castle immediately. We shall see you at the ball!" Wasting little time, they usher me into the castle through the hallways, up the stairs and into a room. Promptly closing the doors behind me. I try to open the doors, finding them locked.

"Oh Come on!"

"Why did you run off Linny?" Jareth and Sarah were in the room and both did not look happy. Jareth was waving a crystal back and forth across his hand as he moved forward. "Oh come now. I know you have more to say than this, now why did you go running off?"

"Jareth now is not the time. We have guests arriving and she needs to be prepped for the ball. We still have her gown to make. We shall speak to her when the ball is over. For now we must celebrate." She kisses his lips for good measure. His uneasy flows a bit away. "Fine then. I shall go and leave you two to get ready."

Once he leaves the room, I notice that Grandmother (finally feel comfortable with calling her that.) is still upset. "Look I…"

"None of your excuses let's get you cleaned up!" She claps her hands and servants appear everywhere with every bolt of color you could imagine.

"Which do you like the best?"

"I like shades of green, with some silver and maybe a bit of blue." Grandmother bobs her head. "Then we shall see to it. Now your hand maids shall take you to your bath. Don't dawdle."

Whisked away from the bustling room and into a grand bathroom. Where the bath tub was more like a heated pool. I was washed, scrubbed and dried clean till I shown. When that was over I had to put on a corset and other undergarments. Then shown into my room where there were three beautiful dresses in my room. I tried them all on.

Number 1: is a chic, stylish slim gown with long sleeves and great choice of color.

Number 2: Has a fuller skirt and create a fine sense of fantasy with the design in the sleeves and around the waist.

Number 3: Is a bit fuller in the skirt with interesting sleeves and design around the waist.

In the end I decided to go with number 3. It looked really good on me. Sorry. i know bragging no the best thing in the world. But sometimes a girl has got to shown off a little. Wait what am I doing? I'm supposed to be escaping!

"Let's go Lindsay"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, Phantom of the Opera, Jervart, James Norrington or Yugioh. The only things I claim are Lindsay, Kida, Jack, Hadley, Lila and Murry the Scribe.**

(Murry Scribe back!)

The ball was certainly held in the grandest of celebration. The Kingdom hadn't had one in so many years that people were dying for a grand party. The bakers baked their rarest and most delicious of treats, the cooks had worked overtime to see to it that the food was at it perfection. The decorators went through design after design to find just the right one. They still had trouble over the decision of mostly cool colors or elegant black and white. I was unfortunately caught in the middle of it. Yes, people I was there! You see I was chosen out of many scribes….

(She was picked at Random.)

(PETER! I was not picked at Random! The King said he liked my spunk! Now would you please, let me continue?)

(Alright, sis.)

Anyway I was chosen to be the scribe to Princess Lindsay. Which is a big deal! I mean a really big deal! There is only one royal scribe to the Goblin King's family. And since he retired last month that meant a huge tidal wave of scribe flocked to get the job. I got it, of course!

Back to the ball decorating. When I came in I was so amazed at the fact that I was in the castle. I mean seriously this was something that I never would have been able to see. So while I was gawking. One of the decorators thought I was one of them. They had me hanging crystals, setting lights, placing sheer curtains on the windows and cleaning. Every time I would try to tell them I wasn't a decorator they would stop me by placing a task on my hands. It wasn't till the royal family came into the room.

"Scribe Murry, what are you doing?" This made everyone stop loading fabric in my arms. "Trying desperately to inform the royal decorators that this is really too much fabric to load on to one person." I said through the pile of ridiculously piled fabric.

"Decorators, take those fabrics away from the young scribe. She is here to write not put up curtains." Promptly they took the fabric away and I got out the quill and paper. "I thank you greatly your majesty and I am honored to be in the presence of the Goblin King, Queen Sarah and Princess Lindsay. I shall be the ever dutiful scribe." I bow with the flourish of pen gliding on paper.

"Nice to meet you." Said Lindsay. It was our first meeting and I hoped I was making a good impression. I looked up to see a smile on her face, but I couldn't tell if it was one of those polite cause you are here smiles. I think she was actually smiling because she is that type of person, nice. But I could tell right away something was making her uncomfortable. I was actually going to ask her if she was alright, but then the trumpets blared! Signaling the arrival of the guests.

"Open the doors let the Kingdom celebrate!" declared the Goblin King. The doors opened to the masses of guests that descended from other lands. There was the High Councilman Alaric, father of the dark and lovely Kida, now married to King Arthur's son Alfred and has daughter named Lila. There were other members of council there too. But the true royal of great mystery and amazement was the Pharaoh of Hidden Egypt. Hidden Egypt is the land that was created to save the Egyptian royal family and to keep magic from killing off most of the world. He was a powerful man with a love of card games. He had a cousin in mortal Japan named Yugi who was at the celebration as well. The two had near identical looks, but to be honest I found Yugi to be the cuter of the two. I mean seriously he could pass for a baby panda! He is that cute! There were also other representatives of the mortal or Aboveworld. Mostly the friends of Yugi who the citizens of the Underworld came to trust. Joey Wheeler, a pretty comical guy. Triston, a loyal friend to Yugi and Yami Atem. Tea the one who sometimes gets on my nerve with her friendship speeches, but other than that she's an okay girl. And then there was Seto Kaiba. The guy could easily get on my nerves. I met him once before when he was looking for a scribe of his own. He is cold most of the time and could be a bit standoffish and rude. But he at least looked out for his brother.

The party was in full swing when the final guest had arrived. The merry making was indeed the relief that the kingdom needed. The King and Queen introduced Lindsay to everyone. When it came to her introduction to Alaric, there were many questions.

"Linny, this is Alaric. One of the most trusted High Councilmen."

"Pleasure to meet you, your highness. I trust Kida has been looking after you?" Lindsay was stunned for a minute before she could speak.

"How do you know Kida?" Alaric chuckled. "Kida is my daughter. She left this place a little after your mother did. Tell me how is she doing up there in the mortal world?"

"She is doing great. In fact she practically raised me. She and my uncle are happy together and they have a daughter, Named Lila. She is about eleven years old now... Though I haven't seen her in nearly a year." Lindsay began to hold a melancholy tone.

"I thank you for telling me what you can. I am glad to hear my daughter is doing so well and that she has had a fair hand in helping you in your life. I also offer my condolences upon the untimely deaths in your family."

"I thank you for your kind words." Alaric placed a hand on the girl's shoulder in comfort. "Remember young one, if there is ever a time in your life that you need someone's advice. Call upon this old man. But for now you should celebrate. You have come to a true home." The melancholy lifted from her eyes and a smile bloomed.

"In fact, Jareth have you told her about the dance yet?" Alaric said with a teasing twinkle in his eyes. Jareth placed a hand over his face while trying not to laugh. Sarah was also trying to stifle a giggle. "What dance?"

"Oh so he hasn't showed you it yet? That is surprising he use to sing and dance to it all the time. A large hit with the children. I think you would enjoy it." Lindsay gave Jareth one of those large pleading looks, with a twinkle in the eye that spoke of childhood innocence. "I shall then. Only if Linny here follows my lead."

"I guess that won't be too bad, but I don't know how well I could follow in this gown." Lindsay pulls the full skirt out a little. It was great for waltzing and other ballroom dances, but not for the dance that was about to happen. "I can change that." Jareth used a crystal that shortened the dress to her knees. "This can work. I guess." Lindsay said still unsure of how this is supposed to go. Still she was eager to learn.

Jareth turned to the band, to which they started playing. There wasn't a need for a mike to be used since the King's voice could reach to the farthest reaches of his kingdom.

"You remind me of the babe" Jareth sang as some goblins started to join in.

"What babe? Babe with the power

What power? Power of voodoo

Who do? You do

Do what? Remind me of the babe

I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry

What could I do?

My baby's love had gone

And left my baby blue

Nobody knew

What kind of magic spell to use

Slime and snails

Or puppy dogs' tails

Thunder or lightning

Then baby said" Jareth grabbed Lindsay's hands and began to twirl her around rapidly.

"Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Put that baby spell on me

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Put that magic jump on me

Slap that baby, make him free" He moved her to his side and jumped.

"I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try

What could I do?

My baby's fun had gone

And left my baby blue

Nobody knew

What kind of magic spell to use

Slime and snails

Or puppy dog's tails

Thunder or lightning

Then baby said

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Put that baby spell on me

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Put that magic jump on me

Slap that baby, make him free

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Put that baby spell on me (ooh)

You remind me of the babe

What babe? The babe with the power

What power? Power of voodoo

Who do? You do

Do what? Remind me of the babe

Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh

Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh

Dance magic

What kind of magic spell to use

Slime and snails

Or puppy dog tails

Thunder or lightning

Something frightening

Dance magic, dance

Dance magic, dance

Put that baby spell on me

Jump magic, jump

Jump magic, jump

Put that magic jump on me

Slap that baby make him free

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Jump magic, jump

Put that magic jump on me

Slap that baby

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic

Slap that slap that baby make him free

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)" The whole ball was moving to the song. Some started line dances, others some form of couples dance. Even this simple scribe could not resist the pull of the Magic Dance. But no one was having more fun than the princess and her grandparents.

The dance ended in generous applause. Lindsay's dress went to the way it was before and the music turned into a classic waltz. The Pharaoh Atem came walked over to the three royals.

"King Jareth, if I may cut in?" The Pharaoh held out a hand to the young girl. "Of course." The Goblin King left with a flourished hand and went back to dance with his lovely Sarah. Atem bowed to Lindsay as she curtsied in polite response. A new song began.

"You are quite an interesting girl."

"Excuse me?" Lindsay said as Atem turned her into a graceful twirl out to his left and then brought her back to him. "Most girls would recognize someone that they have run into earlier in the day." She then stepped in time to the music which meant that they had to separate from each other's arms and then link back in. "If you recall I did apologize to you already." Atem smirked at her statement. "Yes, you did. Though I am surprised still."

"And just why is it that you are surprised, your highness?" He then dipped her. "I am surprised because I was hoping to see you again." He pulled her back up in time for the dance to end. Once more they bowed to end their dance. Lindsay did not feel up for a dance. She needed air. She went to a balcony that was deserted. Her body relaxed in the feeling of the cold moon upon her skin. Since she had transformed in the morning she did not have to transform again that night. She relished in these nights. The moon for any of her transformations made her feel serene even after the toughest of days. It was the one thing that kept her plan of escape together. When she was going to escape she was going to see if the moon was the same or different from anywhere else from her tower.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" Atem came forth to her from the merry ballroom. "I just needed some air and to think." Atem did not go away but joined her at the balcony's edge. They didn't speak for a while, just looked out at what lay before them.

"How long are we going to stay silent?" Lindsay moved away from the balcony. "Did I insult you?" She turns to him. "No, you didn't. I just have some things on my mind and now is not the time that I should be talking about."

"Will there be a better time?" He leans back on the stone waiting for her reply. "Maybe. But I know now is not the time." She turns to head back into the party when Yugi appears. "There you are Atem! Oh sorry was I interrupting anything?"

"No, I was…"

"We were just leaving. Yugi is there something you wanted?" Atem said arriving at Lindsay's side. "No, I was just trying to find you. Oh sorry I'm being rude. It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Lindsay. I am Yugi Muto, the representative of Aboveworld Japan. He bowed the formal way of his country," Fear gripped Lindsay. What if he knew about the arrangement between her Grandfather Arthur and Emperor Honda? Still she decided to act the part.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Yugi Muto." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "You know I can't help but think that I have seen you before somewhere?"

"It is possible. People say we all have an unknown twin somewhere." Both chuckle at her statement and she follows their suit. Even though under her calm façade, her heart was pounding like an over beat drum. Ready to burst from the slightest hint of being discovered. In haste she left the two and rejoined the party. Jarvert was the first to ask her for a dance. He to her surprise was actually a decent dancer. They danced together a couple times before someone else came along and asked for a dance with her. The rest of the night she managed to stay away from Yugi and Atem without making it apparent. The night was reaching its climax when Yugi came forth to ask her to dance. She wasn't sure how to respond to the request at first. If she said yes, he could remember her and if she said no then it would be made apparent that she was hiding something. She decided one dance would be all she needed. Then she would promptly excuse herself to get a refreshment and mingle with others the rest of the night. The dance began with a dramatic flourish as if other beings were having their presence at Lindsay's predicament known.

"You took off so suddenly that I felt that I had offended you."

"Oh no you didn't I was going to go inside anyway. I was just worried that the others would think I was trying to flee or something."

"I can understand that. What with all that had happened Aboveground." That caught someone's attention. "What happened?"

"We believe a royal was kidnapped." That cannot be good. "Really?"

"Yes, they can't seem to find her at all." Her eyes begin to dart while trying to form the right question. "Do you recall who it was?" Yugi contemplates the question.

"No, actually I do not. The news came shortly after we arrived here. I didn't get to hear much."

"Oh, I see." The rest of the dance they talk about other things. The typical idle chit-chat one uses at these functions when there is nothing else to say. As the music ends the two go their separate ways. Apparently he didn't know much about her being the one that he had to look out for. She felt safe at least for now. Three hours later fatigue starts to sink in.

"Pardon me. I think I should retire to my room, Grandmother." Sarah nodded and called for two goblin guards to take her to her room. She slipped into bed and promptly fell into a light sleep.

The next morning was dawn in exquisite colors. Deep purples fell to the striking oranges and light yellows that seeped from the rising sun. Waking the creatures down on the ground with gentle rays of the sun. One princess woke to it with no worry yet to be cultivated in her mind. She rose from her bed and walked to a window to let in the air. Flowing in the room the air was cool and calming, as she walked back to her bed. A knock was heard at her door.

"You may enter." It was her grandmother Sarah. Lindsay was pleased to see her, but it soon turned to worry. Sarah's face was no longer the joyful one from the party, but it was instead the stone face she had seen when she arrived. A lump of cold worry sat in her stomach, while questions did a fast-paced dance in her head. 'Did something happen to the Goblin Kingdom? Is Jareth sick? Had war broken out? Did someone try to go through a coup d'état?' "What is the matter Grandmother?"

She said nothing at first, but took a seat on the bed. Her face showing more age than most could have guessed. "Why didn't you tell us you ran away from your Grandfather Arthur?"

They had found out. From who though? "Yugi Muto figured out who you were from a report and then informed us." She cursed herself mentally. She should have been more careful and not engaged him to tell her what he knew. If she hadn't done that he wouldn't have kept thinking about it and then he wouldn't have drawn the lines. Then she could have…stayed?

(Lindsay P.O.V. Once more Murry is out)

Stayed? Is that what she wanted? "We have to send you back to him. Tomorrow or the day after is best. Your Grandfather would like to have a word with you in a few minutes." Sarah rose from her seat and only looked back once with tears trying to not to break free from her eyes before leaving the room. Inside I knew those tears were my fault. She feels like I didn't trust her enough to tell her why I wished myself away from the Aboveworld to the Underground. Well, I know how to fix that. But first I need to talk with Alice, the maid.

Quickly I dressed myself and followed the goblin guards to my Grandfather. The room I went into was not the study or the throne room. It wasn't as nice or laid back. It was also considerably chicken free. The room was large and was mostly devoid of furniture. Except for the large looming podiums that stood before me. My Grandfather wasn't the only one looking down on me. There was Mr. Norrington, Jarvert, Ms. Daae, Erik, Pharaoh Atem, Alaric, Yugi Muto, two others I didn't know and of course Scribe Murry.

"Princess Lindsay Persephone Serafina Kirkland the first. You are brought before this council to explain these questions. Why have you lied to us? Did you not think would find your deceit? Do you feel remorse and how shall you apologize for your misdeeds?" Grandfather spoke in a booming voice that scared me to the point of shivering. When Grandmother had mentioned Grandfather wanted a word with me. I didn't think that it was going to be for a hearing.

"Erik, you may start." Erik rose up from his seat a somber look upon his face that I knew couldn't be good

"Thank you, Goblin King. To start off with can you refresh our memories of why your treachery is monumental?" His eyes clasp me in a view of disgust.

"I ran away from my Grandfather Kirkland's kingdom and by doing so I have insulted both Isla Bonita and Japan. The country with which we have a marriage treaty with." The council nods their heads in approval. Guess that's sort of a good sign for me.

"Do you care to explain why?" asked Erik. This time his voice or gaze wasn't so stern. "You see…"

"Oh come off it Erik! We do not need to hear her weak excuses! We all know that out of selfish desire and complete disregard for honor that she ran away from her home to spite those that she supposedly cares about! She must be sent home immediately!"

"James that is hardly fair to accuse her like that." Rebutted Ms. Daae.

"We all know it to be true! She is just a pauper born into power." His gaze turns to ice as he looks in my direction. "She is not even worthy of the blood of her mother." Silent gasps go off in the room. Shock and even some faces of approval show themselves. Mine was none of those. My cheeks were flushed with furry and rage. My eyes turn red. I can feel my vampuric blood starting to show, this man knew nothing about me! How dare he say such vile things! He might have been able to redeem himself in the movies, but now he has just gone back to being a lowly drunk!

"Who are you to say such words? In case you do not know Mr. Norrington words have a power your brain can't obviously comprehend!"

"You dare to insult me?"

"No, I dare to correct you! You know nothing of why I left Isla Bonita or how my life was like before I came here! You just assume that I am an ungrateful brat who throws things away like toys when she can't get what she wants. Did you ever think that what I needed was something I wanted? Well did you?"

'What makes you think I would care about the whims of a child?" he said quite smugly.

"Exactly. You don't care. Which is why I question your right to judge me? If you did care you would try to understand both points of view instead of just writing it off as a silly child's game. Instead of someone who was trying to get what she needed!'

"And what is it you needed, Miss, Kirkland?"

"Life." Everyone was silent for a minute or two. No one was sure how to respond to the single word that left my lips.

"Freedom perhaps? Family, love, adventure. The dream of seeing the world as it is and not just through a looking glass. Being able to find out who I really am. Learn what it is that makes me who I am not just rely on my lineage to get me through. Not to be treated as a marketed good that is to be sold to the highest bidder.

What you don't realize about me Mr. Norrington could fill a book. My grandfather King Kirkland hated my father's marriage to my mother so much that he disowned him. We lived in a small cottage and made our way in life. My family was poor, but happy. Then one night men came to our home and killed off my father and brother first. Because they were in the way. My mother hid me in a secret hole in the wall in order to save my life. While I watched hers end right in front of me. I still hear their screams and I can still smell their blood. But worst of all is that I can see their bodies. The men did not stop at simply killing them. They cut off their limbs and cut out my brother's eyes. I stayed in that hell hole for two days till our neighbors came. They took me to my uncle Alfred who without a second thought took me in and decided to raise me as his. But then my Grandfather showed up and claimed legal custody over me. Claiming it was his duty to erase the evil of father's choices away from this soon to be perfect child. That's all he cared about really. Was to turn me into something I wasn't. Perfect. It wasn't out of love that he took me in. It was out of his own version of duty.

I didn't want to live with him. The reason I did end up living with him. Was due to him moving my Uncle and his family in with us too. I was only given short visits with them. He believes Uncle Alfred is a bad influence on me. Since he believes in choices rather than orders." Norrington was uneasy, but he still was stuck on me being a bratty princess. I knew I had to continue on.

"When the night of my thirteenth birthday arrived, I found out I had a gift. At first I thought it was some sort fluke from my Grandfather's run amok spells. So I stayed silent for a week. It disappeared and instead I found a new mutation of my skin. I believe some of you have already seen it firsthand. The changling power that I was born with. Kida, my aunt and Mr. Alaric's daughter was the first to know about it and the first to not see it as something wrong with me. When she had calmed me down, we went to my Grandfather to inform him of the development. He freaked out, not out of worry for me. But for my prospect of marriage to Emperor Kiku Honda of Japan. He feared I would be considered damaged goods. When I told him of my discontent of his plans for me to wed the Emperor he went into a rage. He stormed me out of the castle grounds for the first time in seven years only to imprison me in a tower. Where he placed the Rapunzel curse on me. In order to keep me in and only those he could not control out."

"Rapunzel curse? That is preposterous!" Shouted one of the council men.

"I can prove it to you. But first I would like to call my maid, Alice." The doors open to reveal Alice. Walking in scared half to death. Poor girl. I knew she might be a little frightened, but not this bad.

"I am here, Princess." I walk over to her and hold her hands to stop her from shaking. "It is going to be alright Alice. You are not in trouble. All you have to do is answer the questions I ask truthfully. You can do it." I made sure the council could hear me, so they wouldn't think I was forcing her to lie on my behalf.

Alice with some new found courage stopped shaking and nodded yes. I smiled at her.

"Now Alice you have been my maid for as long as I have been here correct?"

"Yes, that is true."

"What does that entail?"

"I help get you ready for the day or events for that day and I clean your room. Although to be honest there isn't much need for that you tend to clean up after yourself."

"Now when you say get ready for the day or events. Does that mean getting my hair ready?"

"Objection! What does this have to do with anything?" Jarvert stated.

"It has point honored council men. I assure you of that. Otherwise I would not have brought it up."

"We shall allow it. Please continue." Jareth said with a distant twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you. Alice if you please answer my question."

"Yes, I get your hair set and ready."

"Now since you have done that have you noticed anything strange about my hair?"

"Yes actually. You never let me take out the blasted pin. You are always keen on not letting me even think about removing it or trying to alter it. You even sleep with it in."

"Yes. That is true I very much do sleep with it still in my hair. Now. Alice. Today I am going to let you take the pin out." I move my hair to reveal the pin that I put in what felt like ages ago. Alice quickly removed the pin, something that she has been wanted to do for ages. Not realizing what was going to happen. My hair grew like a flash growing foot after foot. Jaws dropped and eyes bulged.

"The Rapunzel curse causes my hair to grow long fast. Once I cut it, it will grow back to the length it was before. I used this to my advantage. One night not too long ago I decided to leave Isla Bonita. I had been planning this for a long time. I studied dead languages in order to learn spells in order to break the curse or at least find a way around it. This is how I was able to enchant the pin to keep my hair from growing. I cut my hair, placed the pin in my hair, and used my cut hair as a ladder to get to the ground. I managed to get some distance before my Grandfather sent his top hunters on me. They chased me until Vash shot me with a numbing arrow. They surrounded me and that's when I called out to the Goblin King. The rest you can piece together. Yes, I didn't tell anyone I had run away from home and yes it seems a little selfish for me to have run away from my problems. I just have to ask one thing from you. What would have happened if I didn't run away? I know I wouldn't have been able to meet family I didn't know I had and at least see part of a new world. Something that I will never regret. That is all I have to say. I will respect the decision of the council and if that means I have to go back I will."


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again peeps. I only own Lindsay, Kida, Lila, Zach, Jack, Hadley, Alaric and Scribe Murry.**

Since we last left off in our story: Lindsay had been found out to have run away from her arranged marriage to Emperor Kiku Honda of Japan in the Aboveworld. She was summoned to a council court meeting. That will determine if she should be sent home soon as in today or tomorrow. Or if it should be later.

(Scribe Murry P.O.V)

It felt like the pressure in the room was thickening into a massive swirling gaping black hole. Before Lindsay had begun her speech of reason nearly all the council men were dead set on her leaving for the Aboveworld as soon as possible. Now that reason of her speech has made its way to their ears. It left great room for doubt of it being right or not to send her above. I myself though I normally am impartial to such decisions, as the code of scribes must be. We can only report the facts and add pretty words to catch the interest of the audiences, but we must not hold opinion of our charge. Felt the need for her to have the vote of staying. King Kirkland from her description only cares for her image that he feels will keep her in good graces and by the tone she uses when addressing Emperor Honda she felt no joy in her prospect of marriage.

'If you should be so kind to address us Princess Lindsay. If you find your Grandfather as someone who only sees you as an object, then why have you not embraced the prospect of marrying Emperor Honda as a way of escaping him?" asked Councilman Alaric.

"I have met Emperor Honda before many times when he comes to the island for business and before I continue I would like to apologize to Yugi Muto Representative of Japan for what I am about to say. I have found that marriage to Emperor Honda would be similar to life with to life with my Grandfather. Though unlike my Grandfather, emperor Honda is not vocal in his displacement. At least not directly so. He is silent, reserved, boring and cold towards others. He prefers to be by himself than with others. He is always watching me as if I were a bug under a magnifying glass. He also is a much larger pervert than he would lead others to believe. I am not sure though if you could count him lusting over drawn women of his own design. He also holds high expectations for me as his empress."

"And those expectations would be?" asked Jarvert. Brave of face though with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Those expectations would be that I must always be perfect. I must not show any sign of what he deems as a weakness. Thus I cannot show emotion. I must only be there to please him and care not for myself other than that I stay beautiful. He also wishes that I give him at least ten possible male heirs more if my first born is a girl."

"Ten children?" asked Mr. Norrington.

"Ten male children." She corrected him. Ms. Daae was starting to seethe in her seat over the news she had been given. She may have lived in a time where women had little choice in life other than to bear the pain of child birth, but now was a different time. She was growing furious with both the emperor and the King of Isla Bonita.

"To demand such things of this young girl is barbaric! I move that we not send her back at all!" voiced Ms. Daae with a passion heard only in her music.

"Here, here "Voiced two others in unison.

"Silence! Unless the court has other questions to address to the one in question, I find that we now have enough to reach a decision. Princess Lindsay."

"Yes sir?"

"You shall remain in your chambers until the court has reached a final decision. We ask that you be patient with us. For it seems there will be some debate involved."

"I understand."

"We also wish to state that the decision will be final and you must go through with it. No matter the consequences. Do you understand?"

"I understand and upon the honor of the Kingdoms of Isla Bonita and Goblin Kingdom to follow through the final decision of the council. With no protest or defiance." The council found her words well-chosen and acceptable. They ushered her out and began their debate.

Lindsay paced uncomfortably to and fro in her room. Knowing any second that the council was going to come in and give her the verdict that would change her life forever. If they found that sending her back would do more damage than good she would be happy to stay here rather than within old man Kiku's chambers. Having to make him feel pleasured. The very thought made her skin want to crawl off her bones and slink away to be eaten by wild animals.

"Lindsay, please you must steady your nerves. There is more strength inside of you than this." Stated the fox like Sir Didymus. She turned to him stopping only for a moment before resuming her pace. Queen Sarah and Hoggle to watched on. Not sure what to say to make the princess stop her maddening habit.

"Lindsay, please sit down. Let's not spend this time in silent panic."

"You would rather I scream in frustration?" Her weak attempt at humor.

"Not really. If it came down to that I would rather you kept pacing." Hoggle responding hoping it would cause her to at least chuckle a tiny bit. She smiled weakly. Touched that the goblin cared enough to try and make her forget her troubles. "I believe that many people would to Hoggle."

**Meanwhile in the Council Room**

"I find that we should send her back. She is a bleeding heart case." Was the reply from the rather gruff councilman Hagard. He was sort of like a hanging judge. That didn't mean he believed that someone who stole a piece of gum should be banished. He just found that repeat offenders didn't need a third chance. Two others agreed with him.

"I find that we should keep her here on a trial basis. If we observe the way she is closely we can truly determine if going back is truly a death threat to her."

"Jarvert, are you becoming soft?" accused Hagard.

"I am trying to do the just and fair thing, Hagard! I have found that there is possible more to the case then a simple case of a selfish brat running away from home to spite a relative."

"She did more than spite a relative. We must keep in mind that she is supposed to be married to Emperor Honda of the Aboveworld in less than three months!"

"The marriage though can be avoided." Came the soft voice of Yugi. Eyes turn to him in need of an explanation. "The marriage is one meant more for convenient than for reason. We are not at war with Isla Bonita nor have we had an intention to be at war with them. In fact the Emperor may change his mind about going through with the marriage when he finds out about the Changling gene. We had never been informed of this before."

"Is that a problem? Her having a rare and wonderful gift?" The Goblin King asked with an edged voice. Yugi was having a feeling of discomfort with trying to explain and not insult.

"It is not that it is necessarily a bad thing. It is just that in our world she could very well be seen as something that should be destroyed or studied. Keep in mind that magic is still quite rare in the Aboveworld and those that believe in it are often viewed as lunatics. Until the magic is made apparent and then things fall into panic." The council nods their heads in agreement. Some had seen first had what had happened when the world was fully exposed to magic. At first things had gone on well, but soon things turned apocalyptic and the whole magic world had to be covered up with a freak natural disaster explanation. Isla Bonita was thus far the only place to have a better balance of understanding. Even though they have recently shut themselves off a bit from the Underground. The report from King Kirkland had been the first in many years. He himself had issued it to the council was an even greater surprise. It was also a challenge to Lindsay's case. The man came forth as an image of great remorse and worry over the condition of his missing grandchild. It didn't take long for that point to be made apparent and it sure did ensue a lot of fighting and debating. What was going to be a few hours in a steamy room turned into a two day brawl. Alaric and Jareth were accused of not being impartial and being behind misleading the whole council's possible ruling. Of course the party retaliated with fierce words of politics.

There was only one person that was not a part of the brew ha. Was Pharaoh Yami Atem. He just sat and watched the events in front of him. Patience etched in his face from years of these meetings. To others who were outside the realm he looked bored and uninterested. But I for one knew better than to think such a false statement. Inside the wheels and gears were turning and grinding. Coming up solution after solution to the task at hand. This is what makes him such a formidable foe when it comes to matters of state and when he plays games he held the same concentration.

"Pharaoh Atem, do you find this meeting a waste of time?"

"No, I do not find this meeting a waste of time. Why do you ask fellow councilman Hagard?"

"You don't seem to be paying attention to this meeting, since you haven't contributed anything since the hearing. Actually I am certain you didn't say anything even then!"

"There is no need to shout at me councilman. I have remained quiet true, but it was in order to hear what was meant to be heard. To vocalize one's opinions in a manner that does not follow one's understanding before one hears all that both parties have to say proves to make one sound foolish. This is why I have remained silent. I in good confidence suggest a proposal of sorts. One that will prove if the princess is a selfish brat or someone who deserves a chance at finding the world."

"We are not sending her into the Labyrinth. Her grandmother might have given her valuable information on how to maneuver through that massive maze, not to mention that her grandfather will be ever so willing to lend a hand or two."

"Hagard! Slandering the honor of the Goblin King and his wife is not a smart move. Political or personal, it makes you look weak in the eyes of those around you."

"Are you trying to insult me, Alaric?"

"Councilmen! Please, let us hear Pharaoh Atem. We may have jumped the gun with presuming that sending Princess Lindsay into the Labyrinth was his suggestion. Please continue cousin." Pharaoh Atem silently thanked his cousin for speaking up. Had the conversation continued it would have resorted to a true battle.

"My suggestion is to have her..."

**Back with Lindsay P.O.V**

Day two of my splendid isolation. I don't know if I should feel relief or worry for the time given. I am still here, but for how long? When I go back, if I go back will that mean I can never see Sir Didymus, Hoggle, Alice or worse of all Jareth and Sarah? They are my family, family that was kept hidden from me by my own Grandfather Arthur for so long. Why did he keep it from me? Was he afraid that I would leave sooner if I knew? Or is it something else? Something that I'm not getting?

(Knock, Knock) "Princess Lindsay, We have been sent to escort you back to the council." 'We?' I open the door to both Sir Didymus and Hoggle. Both looked forlorn and gloomy. I think they knew the council's decision. Inside I knew too.

"Then (sigh) let us not keep the council waiting." A faint smile covers my lips. I didn't wish to make them feel worse for bearing news that they couldn't tell me. We walk in silence. Our footsteps echoing off the stone walls. Sounding off the ticking minutes of my last day here. No more wild goblins goofing around in the throne room, chickens clucking about. No more Jarvert, Mr. Norrington, Erik, Christine or….I can't go on without crying. Tears trickle down my face, falling down onto the grey stones below. Creating a small trail of black spots. Doors loomed over us with the aura of bad news that was meant to be delivered soon. I wipe the fear stains from my face and compose myself. Head held high, I walked through the doors and looked to the council. Unreadable expressions greeted me.

"Princess Lindsay Persephone Serafina Kirkland the first, this court has come to a decision on what to do with your situation, but before we continue on with the ruling. We would like to ask you if you have anything left to say."

"All I have to say is that I would like to say goodbye to my family before I leave and if I can't do that. I would like for someone to tell them my goodbyes."

"That is certainly a reasonable request and we shall see to it that it is fulfilled before you leave tomorrow." So I am going back. "The court is not sending you back to the Aboveworld."

"Come again?" Oops, said that out loud. If I'm not going back to Grandfather and Old Man Kiku, then where am I…

"You are going to be sent for six months to Hidden Egypt as a slave to Pharaoh Yami Atem. If you do this then you are welcome to choose your own path. If you shall fail then you will be immediately returned to the Aboveworld." Slave? How did? What did? Is this a joke? "Are you alright? If this solution is not your liking…"

"I shall do it."

"What?" asked one of the councilmen. I did not catch his name, but he was certainly not someone easy to forget. He had a well-trimmed beard, but a rough look about him. He also had these stone cold eyes. So light a shade of grey that it was almost a translucent white. His eyes were always watching me and to be frank it was extremely creepy when I was first brought before council and even more so now.

"I said. I shall do it. I will go to Hidden Egypt and serve the Pharaoh as a slave for six months and if I fail I will go back willingly to the Aboveworld." I looked at them with hopefully a sincere and true look. Instead of feeling that I was going to hurl my lunch at them any second now from the still swirling emotions inside my body. Relief, at not being sent back to Grandfather Arthur. At least not yet. Then there is the feeling of me becoming a slave to a Pharaoh that I only know from running into him and from the ball. This still didn't give me a clear read on this guy. Now I have to fulfill his every need? Oh god! Wait, if Jareth agreed to this then it means that there are limits. Please be limits!

"There are some conditions that are required for this…arrangement."

See there are limits arrangements, whatever.

"You are to do as he says like any other slave would. Not talk back to him and if you so much as ever try and defy him. Any questions?"

When did I get into loopy town?

"Since you seem to have no other questions for the council to address, then I call this meeting over. You will be leaving tomorrow morning at dawn." Like that the council disintegrated. Erik was the last one left with me in the room.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Princess?" His voice caring and strong.

"You know you can just call me Lindsay and yeah I'm sure that I want to go through with this. If I don't I will have to go back to the Aboveworld and marry Old Man Kiku." This time I really do shudder at the idea.

"Is he really that bad? You could find that you might like him."

"If you are trying to use your experience with Christine as a diving board for trying to get me to marry him. Then I should go ahead and stop you. Emperor Kiku only wants a heir producer not a companion or a wife. Plus isn't fifteen kind of a young age to get married anyway?"

"I met Christine when she was only sixteen and your Grandfather Jareth met Sarah at the age of fifteen."

"That's met not married. If we were going by that then I met Kiku at the age of nine."

"Point achieved. But are you…"

"Erik let me stop you right there. I don't want to spend the last few hours I have here until after the six month thing arguing about decisions. I would like to spend time with the family that I have found on the way here. Now let's get out of here."

"What?" I turn around to him.

"I thought you knew." His face twists into a puzzle. "I consider you family too. Come on." Erik steps up and we head out the door to the world outside. Sir Didymus and Hoggle had been waiting patiently by the door for me they both had worried looks.

"What was the verdict?" Hoggle asked. "Yes, fair maiden pray tell us what is going to happen to you?" Sir Didymus's tail was shifting into a bushy frizzed clump in worry.

"I have to go to Hidden Egypt for six months and if I can get through that then I can choose my own path in life." Relieved sighs escape their lips. "We were worried you were going to be sent back."

"No, I'm not being sent back immediately." They didn't hear me whisper the last part. I know I should have given them the complete story, but if I did then they would be worse off than before. Hoggle would complain about Jareth being cold and heartless and Sir Didymus might try to follow me to Hidden Egypt in order to preserve my honor. Which wouldn't be too bad, but at the same time it could cause problems for me and him.

"Let's forget about the council and verdicts for now. Do you know where Grandfather and Grandmother are?" They perk up a bit at the question.

"Of course we do. Follow us. They are waiting for you in the throne room. Come on. Come on." Erik and I follow them to a very rambunctious throne room. To others the chaotic sounds of chickens squawking, goblins laughing, yelling and otherwise merrymaking was not adequate for a throne room. It wasn't really, but I was found it well perfect. Grandfather Jareth, Jareth? I'm still not sure I what I want to call him. Grandfather was looking a little kale worn. The decision must have been difficult for him. Did he even tell Grandmother yet? Or has he even told her?

"Princess! Princess!" cried one of the goblins. He had really long hair that I don't think he could see through at all. He was looking the other way talking to a post.

"I'm on your left. Is there something you need?" He turned to me this time. "Yes, is it true you can turn into a were-cat?"

"Let me take a wild guess you want me to turn into a were-cat so you can see it. Am I right?" His mop of long hair bobs up and down in wild rhythm that rivaled Willow's whipping of her hair back and forth.

"Well before I do that. Let's fix it so that you can fully see the were-cat transformation." I take my hair scrunchy and pull his hair back with it. He was actually kind of cute for a goblin. His big owl eyes stared up with surprise.

"Wow! You do look like Hadley and I can see!" I just nod. Then another goblin voiced his thoughts. "Hey you should sing!" He pointed a long yellow nail at me.

"I don't sing." The goblins all start to laugh at my comment. Even Grandfather does. "Is there something that I'm missing? Or is it that I told an inside joke without realizing it?"

"All creatures from the Underground can sing in some way."

"I was born in the Aboveground. Not everyone can sing there, even if they get a contract. I mean look at Miley Cyrus."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter. Point is that I don't sing. At least I don't think I can sing well to a crowd." I nod my head for emphasis.

"Try!"

"I don't know."

"Try! Try! Try!" Rang the choruses from the goblins.

"Fine I'll try something. Anyone heard the song 'Calling all the Monsters'?" No one said anything so I took that as a sign that it might be my best bet to try. If they didn't know how the song was supposed to sound then I may have a chance. I just wasn't sure how to begin it. As I was pondering this something started to tug on my arm. "Psst!"

It was the long haired one. I bend down to his level. He whispers in my ear. "Don't worry about the music. It will start when you are ready."

"How did you know?"

"You're a newbie. I have lived here all my life. You start to learn things that newbies don't know about, but ask the most questions about it. It's not that impressive." He shrugged at that statement. He is so cute! With that little no big deal attitude!

"Hey, what's your name?" He blinks at first. "It's Waggle."

"Waggle, huh. Cool. Time to get it started."

"Wait. Lindsay use these." Grandfather places four crystal balls in my hands. "How do I use them?"

"Oh. That is something you're going to have to figure out for yourself."

"What if I accidently release a demon?" He chuckles at the statement. Which I do not find funny. It almost happened the first time I tried using magic. If I hadn't put that seal on it. I would not be here today or the Aboveworld would be gone. Either way it would not be good.

"Don't worry. Demons cannot be released with these crystals. I wouldn't have given these to you if they could have done so. But enough dreary talk for the day. It is now show time." He goes over to his throne and flops in to it with his legs thrown over the arm. "Well let's go."

I take a deep breath and then bam the music started. That's when I get the idea to use the first crystal. I slam it into the ground. In a poof of glitter and smoke an underground Halloween party set the scene. I then swirl the second crystal around and it creates amazing effects that you see in music videos. The third crystal I crushed in my hand and I felt…recharged. The scene is set and the singer is ready and were-catified. I start to move like a well-oiled machine.

"Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters

Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters

Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye

Heart thumps and you jump

Comin' down with goosebumps!

You dared to go there

I'ma I'ma get you so scared!

We're wantin' to

We're hauntin' you

We're wantin' to

Eh eh

You stayed in too late

To be getting afraid

This scene's extreme…

I I I I'ma get you so scared!

We're wantin' to

We're hauntin' you

We're wantin' to

Eh eh

Gonna get your body shakin'

Wishin' you could just awaken

Here we go…

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya!

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya!

If you're only dreaming

Why I hear you screaming?

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya!

We're comin' to get ya!

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters

Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters

You hide or you try…

Kiss tomorrow goodbye!

We thrill to your chill…

B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!

We're wantin' to

We're hauntin' you

Courtesy of

We're wantin' to

Eh eh

We might just bite underneath the moonlight

More fun if you run!

I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'

We're wantin' to

We're hauntin' you

We're wantin' to

Ehh ehh

Gonna get your body shakin'

Wishin' you could just awaken

Here we go…

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya!

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya!

If you're only dreaming

Why I hear you screaming?

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya!

We're comin' to get ya!

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters

Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!

Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head

Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire

Gonna get your body shakin'

Wishin' you could just awaken

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya!

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya!

If you're only dreaming

Why I hear you screaming?

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya!

We're comin' to get ya!

Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye

We're comin' to get you!"

I strike a pose and my first thought was that was actually fun. The second was I think I sounded worse than I thought I did. That disappeared when a horde of goblins started to cheer and holler. Erik I wasn't sure what he thought of it, but I don't know if he actually listens to modern music or not. Grandfather moved over to me, his trademark smirk plastered on his oh so noble face.

"Now that wasn't so hard now. Was it?" I couldn't help but laugh. "I guess not."

"That was certainly entertaining." The comment came from Mr. Norrington. Who was off in a corner crevice with Christine, Jarvert and…Pharaoh Yami Atem? What was he doing here? I am going to have to be his slave starting tomorrow at dawn. Couldn't he have stayed away till then? This is meant to be a day I spend with people I'm not going to see for six months.

"Glad you found it so. Me. Norrington. You know you can come out of the corner and into the main area with the rest of us."

"I was going to, but you seemed to into what you were doing that I felt it was best that I stay back for fear of getting in the way."

"Is that right? Well then, thank you for being considerate. Pharaoh Yami Atem, I almost didn't see you there. Did you need to speak to my Grandfather or me?" He comes out from the crowd with a smile on his features. He is mocking me I can feel it!

"I came to see what the commotion was about. To my delight I find you." Sure, buddy. It's a delight to see you to. Not.

"I thank you for your compliment. Now if you may be so gracious. Could I talk with you in private?"

"I shall be gracious. Please lead the way." He holds out his arm clearing the way for me. I take suit and lead him into the hallway down towards a small alcove that we could talk and it wouldn't be amplified by echoing hallways.

"I know that I am not in a real position to ask anything of you, but please can you leave me and my family alone for the day. I want to spend time with them. I owe them at least that much, more really for what they have done for me." I look into his eyes. His purple irises seemed to glow with otherworldly power. Fear trickled down my spine. I felt that I may be offending him.

"You don't have to turn meek around me. You have shown more strength than that when you spoke before the council. I understand your request and will honor it. If you will honor one request of mine." Should have seen that one coming, nothing is free.

"You must go back to them now." Huh? That was it? "Thank you. Pharaoh Yami Atem. I dash back to the throne room relieved to find only Grandmother and Grandfather in there.

"Did you have a nice chat with Yami?" Jareth asked with slanted eyes. I could tell he thought I told him off or something like that. "Yes. I did. I was wondering. Could you show me a bit more of the Labyrinth?"

"Whatever for?"

"I'm curious about it."

"I see. I'm up for it. How about you, my precious little thing?"

"Jareth, please." Grandmother Sarah turns her head away. She is totally blushing from the comment.

"Oh come now love. The Labyrinth holds a special place in our marriage. Shouldn't we show our granddaughter the beauty of it?"

"Beauty of it? How soon you forget the bog of eternal stench."

"I said the beauty of it, not the worst parts of it. There are some areas that would be most suitable for a picnic, perhaps?"

"I suppose so. It wouldn't hurt to have a nice family picnic. As long as we stay away from those head launchers."

"Believe me I have no intention of them ruining our fun." Grandmother Sarah gave in to Grandfather Jareth's advances. Though she was doing so in a way that made it look like she was disinterested, but everyone in the room could tell that she was thrilled with the idea. I guess that's how she showed him her love. Weird how when you look at people in love you can feel all light and airy. Like you are just floating up above the world and wait a minute. That's supposed to happen when you're in love! Oh crap! Ghost gene month.

"Lindsay? Lindsay, where are you?" Apparently invisibility has to be worked on.

"Right here."

"Where?"

"I said right here."

"Don't get smart with your grandmother."

"I'm not trying to be smart. (Sigh) Apparently my ghost genes are kicking in. I kind of still haven't exactly learned how to control over them. Currently I am at least half way to the ceiling, floating in midair and still have lax control over visibility in this form."

"Up where?"

"Just give me a second. I'll see if I can at least make myself visible." Easier attempted in speech than in action. Normally if I can focus on at least two monster genes then I can gain a form of control. The problem with ghost genes is that they flutter around so much of the body that it's hard to solely focus on just one tiny gene. Let alone two. But now is not the time to dwell on the negative, but to focus on controlling my genes. I search for a gene that moved slower than the others. These ones are easier to focus on than ones that move so fast that when you look at them you spend too much time just trying to see them. I found the first one with little trouble, but the second one I had my eye on. Was going through periods of fast and slow movement. Totally annoying me. Focusing with all the might I had in my patience to control. I manage to grab on to the rascal. I combine the two genes together and command them to make me visible.

"Jareth, the council...GHOST!" I look at Mr. Norrington and see that he looked scared to death.

"It's okay. Mr. Norrington It's me, Lindsay."

"You died?"

"No, it's a power. And if you want to get into technicality then I am normally half dead or possibly undead."

"Jamie, what did you need? My family and I have plans, so please make this quick." No response at first. He is too busy staring at my translucent form hovering in the air. His mouth open like a carp in a pool.

"Mr. Norrington, the Goblin King asked you a question."

"Y-es-s-s. Sorry about that. The council just wanted to remind you that the next meeting has been rescheduled to next week."

"Thank you for the update. Jamie. Now if you please. We would like to get through." He stares back at me while moving to the side. Allowing Jareth and Sarah to exit the room. Finding the joy in messing with him even at the chance of getting stuck in the wall. I pass through the wall above his head. You should have seen his face! He was practically shivering out of his skin. I never thought fear could be this enjoyable. Not that I'm going to cause wide spread fear and panic throughout the lands. Maybe just on Halloween. Since people won't take it too seriously. Just enough to scare them a little.

I could not resist making a comeback. "See you around Mr. Norrington." I phase back through the wall. Satisfied with the thud.

The Labyrinth did have an amazing picnic area. Lush green grass, flowers growing in patches all around and of course shady trees.

"I didn't think that maze could have something like this."

"Granted it is mostly used as a trail for runners like your grandmother had been. It still doesn't mean these areas don't play a lesser part than the walls do."

"How do you figure?" I asked floating down next to him.

"It's like this. When you see wall after wall with no end in sight your morale starts to wane. Then you come upon this! A story book meadow and suddenly your mood is enlightened. You feel like you are one step closer to the end of the maze."

"If the goal of the maze is to be as discouraging as possible than wouldn't it make sense not to make them feel closer?"

"True it does cause a type of encouragement, but at the same time it causes a reverse effect. It relaxes the runner puts them in a false sense of security. They may start to feel sleep or wish to rest up against a tree. Time goes by and before you know it their time is up."

"That is genius. A bit cruel, but genius none the less."

"You have no idea how cruel your grandfather was when I was running the Labyrinth."

"Come now, precious. In reality I moved the stars for you."

"It's true you did."

They take this time to cuddle close together. Smiling at each other I know as a granddaughter I should be grossed out by this public display of affection. But I didn't feel that way. Just felt like it was normal. This was a normal family outing. With no memory of the past. Like it never happened.

The day passed quickly and enjoyably. Including an accidental scaring of Erik. Who would have thought that the Phantom of the Opera was afraid of a ghost? He laughed after the initial shock wore off. Mr. Norrington however had to be taken to the medical wing.

Night eventually set in and sleep took over. Then it faded to the early dawn. The day of the next chapter of adventure for my life. That's if I can survive the next six months under the rule of a mysterious, yet can't deny cute pharaoh. I mean I do deny he is cute.

(Scribe Murry P.O.V)

Yeah, sure you do.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own only Lila, Lindsay, Kida, Alice, Zach, Jack, Hadley, Alaric and Scribe Murry. Okay we are good now.**

(Scribe Murry is in.)

When the morning doth bring a somber mood of an unsure path that one must trend for life begins with….

(Boring.)

(Peter! Stop butting into my writing!)

(I'm just trying to make your writing better. Seriously how many reviews have you gotten over this?)

(That is none of your business and I'm trying to continue this epic tale!)

(More like epic fail. Since you haven't gotten many reviews)

(How would you like it if I tell mom the story of how that stain appeared on mom's new dress?)

(I'll be going now.)

(Exactly.)

Lindsay had gathered a small pack of items that she was allowed to take for the journey to Hidden Egypt. A small gathering of close friends stood out near the harbor where a large exotic looking boat decorated in fine design laid in the water to take the other group to Hidden Egypt. The Pharaoh stood tall and proud amongst the gathering, looking out towards the young girl who would accompany him and his friends. She stood with her head held slightly lowered. A small pack was strung over her shoulder. She looked quite sad to leave her new found home, but she had to do what needed to be done. She held in her eyes a spark of determination to come back to the Goblin Kingdom. The small gathering of those close to her said their goodbyes and wished her presence to come back to them soon. She in turn said that she would see them soon.

The Pharaoh coughed to gain the attention of the girl and her friends. It was time to leave and they had to leave now. Lindsay hugged her last friend goodbye and then boarded the ship with the others. As the sails rose and the ship steered away, she took the last moment of freedom to wave goodbye.

Twenty minutes out to sea and not one request or demand had been given to her. She was officially the Pharaoh's slave and yet since their departure he had not paid one glace in her direction. She sat with her back to the railing on the wooded floor. Looking up at the sky imaging shapes and pictures from the clouds that passed by. "Excuse me. Do you mind?" Came a soft voice to her right. It was Yugi Muto. "No. Not at all."

She moved to the side allowing him room to sit. He promptly sat down next to her and looked up in the sky. Lindsay took this moment to observe Yugi. She could see the resemblance between him and Pharaoh Atem. They had similar hair coloring, close to the same style, except that the Pharaoh's was a bit spikier than Yugi's. They also had the same eye color. The look in them though was different. In the time that she had been around Pharaoh Atem she had seen in his eyes, determination, strength and the makings of a good ruler. Meaning his inner feelings were easily hidden from the window to the soul. Yugi's eyes…well they showed every emotion he had at a time. He was an honest person. Lindsay found that a likeable trait. One that she surely would come to rely on.

"Do you want to ask me a question or are you falling for me?" Yugi turned to face her.

"What?"

"I was trying to make a joke. I saw that you were staring at me and I thought you might have something on your mind." He rubbed the back of his head in an awkward cute way.

"I really didn't have a question, but now that you brought it up. What is Pharaoh Yami Atem like?"

"You want to know what you are in for?"

"Correct."

"I suppose that it's fair I warn you."

"He's that bad?" He laughs at her statement.

"No. The one's you'll have to look out for are the priests that make up his council. Some of them can be quite vicious to those they deem a threat to Hidden Egypt."

"And let me guess. Because I have fled my home, basically threw out a reasonable marriage between two nations and the high council had to review my case to come up with this. I am seen as a threat. Oh and I ran into the Pharaoh on our first meeting. Can't say they don't have a great case against me."

"You're not that much of a threat really. They probably think that you are more of an idiot. No offense."

"None taken. Since I am a slave now there's a high chance that I will have to get used to it."

"I don't think you are going to be insulted out right. You will still have the status of being the Pharaoh's personal slave." Lindsay's eyes widen and her skin pales a bit. Yugi upon seeing her face tries to undo the damage done.

"I mean to say that you will have status for being under the Pharaoh's protection, not because you will be sleeping with him! After all he won't even touch you. That is not to say you're not an attractive girl. I think you're really pretty. It's just that you…are his personal slave…oh wait." A shrill noise escapes her lips. From panic, true realization or some other third thing. I am not entirely sure about. The Pharaoh interested in the shrill noise's source arrived upon the scene. Sensing the distress from the young girl and his cousin. He put the puzzle pieces together seeing the whole picture.

"Yugi, I think you should go and relay the messages to your Emperor. I would like a moment to speak with her alone." Yugi in relief sighed and left the two alone. Something that didn't exactly sit well with Lindsay, she wasn't up for the alone time with the man who she had just become a slave to.

"You have a nice conversation with Yugi?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Somewhat."

"How so?"

"He was trying to enlighten me on people I should humble myself to and then the conversation took a wrong turn."

"Did he try to propose to you?"

"What?"

"Good it wasn't that wrong turn." He said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Are you trying to make a joke?" She said in disbelief.

"A pharaoh can joke just as much as the next person. I was trying to make you feel better. That shrill shriek sounded like you were off to the gallows." A blush finds its way to her cheeks as she tries to hold it down. "Am I supposed to address you a certain way?"

Atem thought for a moment. He blinked once then twice and then he spoke. "In company call me Pharaoh or your highness. When we are alone call me Atem. Understand, Lindsay?"

"Yes. I understand Atem. I mean your highness."

"I thought I said when we were alone you were to call me by Atem?"

"In case you have forgotten your highness. We are on a crowded ship and therefore are not alone." His eyes do not leave her face as he says.

"I guess you are right." They remain silent for a minute or two. Lindsay decided to look back up at the sky. Noticing then that time had actually passed quickly. The sky was turning orange signaling the beginning of dusk. Nostalgia started to hit her. Not even a day has passed yet. And she couldn't help but think of her family. Strange only a few days there and not all the most pleasant at times, still she missed it all the same. She may have wanted to leave at first, but she knew that she would have come back after a couple days away. Not six months away with the possibility of never coming back. A hand brushed against her cheek. She looked down to find a tan arm attached to the hand. Pharaoh Atem did not pull back when she had noticed his hand.

"You had a tear that shouldn't have left your eyes. Even though you have a reason for tears to shed." Her face didn't change from one emotion to the other. It stayed the same. Her tear stains frozen in place with no more coming their way. The Pharaoh rose from his seat and then lent a hand to help her up. She took it with nothing to say. Nothing was said the remainder of the trip to Hidden Egypt. From her lips nothing was said. She would nod or shake her head when spoken to.

Upon arrival to the docks there was a grand procession waiting for the Pharaoh and his friends. Large chairs that were to be carried by the royal servants to the palace were placed at the starboard side. There were also some carriages for the others to ride in on the way to the palace. Lindsay presumed that she being the newly acquired slave she would be walking behind the group.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To walk in the back. Isn't that what slaves do?"

"Not when one of them is my personal slave. You are to stay by my side. There are men who would love to try and take you from my side on the day you first arrive here." She down on the floorboard of the carrying chairs. Atem took his seat upon the chair as the strong men rose them above. Carrying the beloved Pharaoh back to his home. Crowds of people came in adoration of their returned leader. Cheers and praises came from their lips in glorious shouts. In their minds though they were wondering. Who was that girl sitting by the Pharaoh? The cynical whispered thoughts of a sex slave to the Pharaoh. The more romantic believed that she was a maiden that the Pharaoh was courting or that she was in fact the next queen to be.

No matter the theory, only a few were right anyway. She knew what she was and she knew that she must get through this. She just wasn't sure what exactly she had to do. He hadn't ordered to do anything since she had come aboard the ship. The rows of people pass by her in a similar wave. Not caring who was out in the crowd. They were just faces all looking at the man who now owned her and his new pet.

(Lindsay P.O.V)

'He must be really loved if he has this many people here to greet him. I have never seen this many people before.' I am surprised that I can even see past the chair. The sun here is blinding me as it shines off the sand. Sand? Oh yeah Egypt. Desert country. Guess Egypt would be the same way. It would be the same way? It would be the same way! Oh no! The sun! No! No! No! Calm down, Lindsay! You are not going to freak out! It is not yet that time. You can think of a way to avoid it. Hopefully.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh."

"If you are trying to hide something from me, it would be in your best interests that you don't."

"I just remembered something that could potentially kill me." He grabbed my arm and forced me to look up at him.

"If you are lying to me…"

"I am not lying to you. Have you ever heard of a changling?"

"Which kind?"

"The one with monster abilities."

"Are you saying you are one of those creatures?"

"It tends to skip generations and I do have it. I'm remembered the time of my vampire transformation is due in the next month and I don't know if you know that vampires…"

"Cannot go out into the sunlight, due to death. I understand. Next time do not feel any hesitation to tell me something like this. I do not wish for you to die on me." He said placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. The contact was shiver inducing. That I quickly put down and shifted my shoulder from his hand. I turn back to looking out over the crowds. A fleck of gray shines in the crowd, focusing on it I find a head of hair. An old man probably out to greet his king. Drawing closer that wasn't the case. It was actually a young man. Strange, he could be in disguise. The Pharaoh's personal guard perhaps?

(Bakura's P.O.V) a few minutes earlier on top of a high building.

Oh joy the favored Pharaoh has returned to his people. Truly a reason to celebrate. A swine being carried upon his golden throne is all I see. The dolts all around have no idea how bad of a ruler he is. A ruthless killer with a mask of kindness covers his putrid face. Enjoy your procession your highness. The next one is sure to be the best one. After all it will be your last. Now that is procession worth attending. Still I should attend this celebration on the streets. I might find something worth the trouble. Leaping over building to the other and then diving on to the awning below. Nothing really back breaking. Barely a sweat even. I pull my cloak tighter over my body before joining the crowd. Not that anyone would pay attention to me, the lowly Thief King. Still it was better to be safe than sorry when you're on a most wanted list.

The Pharaoh's procession was heading into my view. I could already see that bulbous hair do before anything else. Nothing new in terms of processions, but wait a minute. Who is that? There is a girl with him. A rather attractive young girl. She was sitting on the floor board of the lifted chair. Looking bored and scared with her surroundings. Is she a new slave the pharaoh acquired? She must be important to him if she is riding with him. Interesting. Now I have something to do today.

(Lindsay P.O.V)

The palace was amazing. A large structure with large doors with columns and bright colors painted along the walls with figures of people. Some riding chariots, with pets or families together. Though the faces looked emotionless, you could feel a sense of happiness from the still figures on the wall. I walk over to one of the painted walls. Allowing my hand to feel the cool stone to graze across my fingers.

"Family is important to my people. We believe that a happy household is the first priority. In Ancient times in the Aboveground husband wife relationships were far better off than they were in Greece or Rome."

"I see. Funny breaking up a family doesn't bother you." Carp! That was supposed to stay in my thoughts.

"It was not my decision alone that it came to this. Remember the council is not just me, but a group of people who think for what is the best course of action is to an issue."

"By enslaving people that creates the best course of action?"

"You will hold your tongue now. The conversation has come to its end."

"Of course the conversation is over. After all you are my master. Whatever you wish has to be so. However I do have one question for you. Tell me do you ever get tired at having the world at your feet? It must be something getting anything you want. I wouldn't know. Not even what I needed did I receive all the time. Still you have me as a slave. Perhaps that was your goal from the beginning?" His eyes darken as the scowl appears over his lips. His hands clasp onto my arms. Strong firm fingers curl over my arms in a talon like grip. For the first time I fear him, truly fear him.

"Keep in mind. I own you now for six months. True I cannot torture you in a harsh cruel manner for being insolent, but that doesn't mean that I cannot punish you for your actions against me. Keep that in mind." He released me and left to see to the others. I shook from fright. He is like I thought he was. Hiding his other self behind well practiced eyes. He could very well be a monster in disguise.

"Lindsay. Come." I go to him and he grabs my wrist not roughly like before. We walk through hallways and stairways. Each one held more hieroglyphics that some of them were truly frightening. Strange creatures that were devouring people. Others were scenes of war. Why would there be such pictures? We come across a door. It was small and hidden.

"This is where you shall stay for the night. You will not leave this room under any reasonable circumstances. I will return for you tomorrow." He opens the door and I enter. It isn't too bad. It was a little dark and the strange pictures didn't help at all with feeling of being watched. Yet it wasn't as bad as that tower. And I didn't have to worry about raccoons accidently breaking in. (Rustle, rustle) Okay. There may be raccoons here after all. Of all the days I didn't' have a tennis racket or a net or some food for it to chase. So that leaves me with nothing.

(Rustle, rustle) I move toward the sound cautiously. Making sure that if the creature were to make a sudden attack I could dodge it before it tried to eat my face off. I close in on the one place I know it could hide and that was under the hanging bed. I grab the sheet and without a second thought threw it up. I expected the creature to jut out from under the bed and then lead it towards the door. Nothing moved or even started a reaction. I figured it could be scared and huddling under there. I back up a little before crouching down to look under the bed.

There was nothing. No raccoon. No furry being of any kind. Not even dust. 'Maybe I'm just being paranoid.'

"Hi!"

A quick turn and jump revealed a girl behind me. She was all smiley and cheery. She was also tanned, with brown hair and she had the same eye liner style others around here had. Going out on a limb here, but I would say she's a local.

"Scared you, huh? Sorry about that, but I was hoping to scare one the guards."

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?"

"Oh. I guess I am not explaining things well. I should restart the whole conversation. Hello. My name is Mana and I am glad to meet you."

"Hello Mana, my name is Princess Lindsay Persephone Serafina Kirkland the first of The Underground and Aboveground land of Isla Bonita."

"Wow. You have a really long name and title. That doesn't explain why you are doing in this room."

"I apparently insulted my master and am being punished by being forced to stay in here for the night."

"Once again I believe you need to explain further."

"It's a long story."

"Well you and I have time." With that she flounces on top of the bed and crosses her legs. Obviously trying to get comfortable for the long story.

"It all started when I turned thirteen and I found out that not all the strangest transformations you go through happen because of puberty…"

(Atem P.O.V)

'She thinks I enjoy tearing her from her family? She didn't say it but I know that's what she's thinking.' I ponder and fume over my thoughts well sitting on my throne.

"Your highness, is something troubling you?" It was Isis. "It is nothing."

"You are not a good liar you highness. Tell me what it is that bothers you."

"It's the Princess."

"The one that has to be your slave for six months?"

"Yes. She said something that troubles me."

"That you are not good looking?" Isis smiles as she waits for my reaction.

"You and I both know that I am not that superficial and no it wasn't about my looks. It was about her and her family. She feels that I don't mind tearing her from her family. Yet she was trying to get away from her family in the aboveground, so she really has no need to say that I enjoyed taking her from her family."

"My Pharaoh, in your letter you informed of us of the whole ordeal she is going through as well as her past. She may have left the family she had aboveground, but she only just recently found a family in the Underground. She may just be speaking out of fear, sadness and anger over the things that have happened in her life. She has been isolated from the world it is quite possible she sees this as someone trying to control her life for their goals." I reflect on her words. Lindsay had never left her home before the events that led to her coming to the here. Fear of what she doesn't know and in a strange world with no one she trusts. It doesn't give her an excuse, but it gives me something to work with.

"Your highness, where is the girl?"

"Because of her venting I placed her in the stone room for the night."

"I see. By the way have you seen Mana?"

"I have not seen her since I have been back why?"

"Mahad was supposed to have a magic lesson with her an hour ago, but no one has seen her."

"I will see if she is hiding somewhere in the courtyard. She does enjoy the view this time of day."

"As you wish my Pharaoh." Isis bows before leaving the room. I rise from my throne and head into the courtyards when a thought crosses my mind about Mana.

"Mana, you always know where to hide."

(Lindsay P.O.V)

"Wow, what a jerk!"

"I know right."

"He seriously wanted you to give birth to ten sons and more if your first born was a girl? How many if it was a girl?"

"Six more." Mana's jaw practically hit the floor with a thud after I told her that. "You have got to be joking! You are only fifteen! And doesn't Japan already have a population problem that is growing too much for their islands to support?"

"True they are having space problems, but Old Man Kiku wishes to have a perfect family in his view. Strong smart sons, only a few beautiful perfect daughters and the perfect wife to which will see only to his needs and wants."

"I can understand why you left and why you are willing to go through all this. Lucky must be on your side, since you got Atem as your master."

"I don't know about that."

"Oh come on. You really have no idea how lucky you are do you? For one Atem is trustworthy, two he is fair, three he is close to your age and four he is fine."

"Then why don't you marry him?" She starts to gag and flail her arms about as she griped her throat.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! That's my best friend you're talking about! He is practically my brother! We know so much about each other that the idea of being a couple makes both of us flinch or shiver."

"You guys know each other?"

"Did you not hear me say best friends? Yes, we know each other. Have for a long time, practically raised together. I know what he's like and trust me you have nothing to worry about."

"I don't know about that. I still have the council to worry about. No matter how good a person the Pharaoh might be he still may have to act the way that the council wants him to."

"I will admit that it is possible. Still you do think he's cute don't you?"

"I wouldn't know I have been distracted with other things to really notice." I start to fiddle with my fingers.

"You are such a little liar. You do think he's cute."

"What?"

"Oh my mistake you think he's the most handsome man you have ever seen." She started laughing her head off. I took the pillow and hit her in the head. She fell back and that was my cue to start laughing. "You think that's funny huh?"

Mana then threw the pillow at me forcing me off the bed. "Now that's funny." If she wanted a pillow war she was going to get a pillow war. I launched an attack and hit her right on top of the head and then hit her over the side. She in retaliation hit me under arm style and then went over my head. I counter attacked with a left side hit and then a back hand. It wasn't long till the pillows had burst and feathers were falling lie snow in the room.

"We are so busted if anyone came in here."

"We could always blame the pillows."

"I think they are already busted enough." Mana said as she raised her empty pillow case up. We both threw our heads back in laughter.

"I see you girls are having a good time." A smooth deep voice came from behind. It was the Pharaoh. He was leaning on the frame of the door. I quickly dusted the feathers off my body and straighten my back. Mana did nothing but scratch the back of her head.

"How long have you been there Atem?"

"Long enough to know that you need to see Mahad about making up your magic lesson with him."

"Oh Ra! I forgot about my lesson!" Mana began running out the door. She came back only for a second. "It was nice to meet you Lindsay."

"Nice meeting you to." I don't know if she heard me. Still odds are I would get another chance to tell her. After all six months is a decent amount of time. "Is there something you need your highness?"

"You do realize we are alone. That means you can call me Atem. As for what I need it is more of a request. Note you do have the right to refuse. There will not be a punishment, if you refuse."

"What is the request?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go riding with me?" I think about the request. Is it some sort of test? He did say that I was to stay in this room for the night and I am not to leave.

"What about me having to stay here and not leave?" He comes closer to me and holds out his hand. "Consider it a temporary break from having to stay here. Will you come with me?"

I look at his hand and place mine in his. He takes hold of it. Surprising me of how warm his hand felt in mine. He guides me through the corridors and halls till we reach the outside. Already there are two horses ready and waiting for us.

"How did you know I was going to agree to go riding with you?"

"I didn't. I just figured you would want to." Two servants lead the horses towards us. One is a grand white horse that stands tall and proud. I believe it is the Pharaohs. The other was a beautiful bay. Her coat was a lovely copper red shade. That showed the deep contrast from her dark black mane. Atem mounts the white stallion and rides up next to my horse. I have the horse sniff my hand before I mount her. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular. I figured it would be better to ride around."

"Then lead the way your highness." Atem nods in my direction. Then in a swift move his horse was already in a gallop. I urge my horse into gallop not wanting to be left behind. We pass the gate and into a huge garden. You would have thought you were outside instead of in a walled garden. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It sure is."

(Scribe Murry is back)

Atem and Lindsay spent the afternoon riding in and out of the trees and bushes. Racing and jumping over various obstacles. It was late in the afternoon when they took a break near an oasis with in the castle. Atem dismounted his horse first and let the horse graze. He waited for Lindsay who was having some trouble with dismounting her horse.

"Do you need some assistance?"

"Yes. I think I'm stuck in the saddle."

"Here let me take a look. Your dress is caught in the stirrup and some of it in the saddle itself."

"How is that even possible?"

"I am not sure. Hold still I'll have you out in a second." His fingers move quickly over the fabric and metal untangling it from each other. They move higher to the saddle where his hands brush lightly over her knee. Sending a jolt her and his way.

"I believe that you are free to dismount now."

"Thank you Atem." Lindsay dismounted from her horse and moved towards Atem's horse. Her horse following in time with her steps. Atem followed close to her. While the horses were grazing the two began a conversation. It was slow and awkward at first. Idle chit chat, but gradually developed into a learning experience for both of them. They found they had things in common. Things they both liked and things they didn't. Ranging from colors to dreams to things they found funny and even hobbies and interests. Some things they found fascinating about each other.

"You really make all your own clothes?"

"While I was living with my grandfather Arthur he insisted on my lessons for sewing. He himself would do embroidery while I would make a dress. But what about you mister junior explorer?"

"True I did sneak out and explore the tombs of my forefathers, but I had more right to than others do."

"I'm sure your ancestors appreciate that. Did you hum the Indiana Jones theme song while you explored?"

"Only when a boulder was heading for me." Both laugh at the remark. At ease with each other in the world. None of them noticing the time or anything else. Until…

"My lord!" A man on horseback came dashing out towards them.

"What is it Shada?"

"The Thief King strikes. He and his gang are heading towards the palace at this very moment!"

"Send the shoulders to protect my people and take Lindsay into the palace. Protect her."

"Aye my lord I shall without fail. Where are you heading?"

"I am going to gather the other guardians." He reared his horse and then shot off into the distance. Shada placed the princess on the horse he was riding and gathered the reins for the horse that Lindsay had been riding. Running at top speed they headed to the palace. Not waiting for the servants to help them dismount, Shada leapt off the horse carrying Lindsay with him into the safety of the inner walls of the palace. Only upon entering the throne room did they stop.

"You shall remain here with me. I will protect you from any intruder that dare make his presence known."

"I thank you Shada for your valiant efforts." Lindsay bows to him and he in turn bows to her. We wait listening to the sounds of horses and men fighting against each other. Swords clashed, screams were heard and orders shouted trying to drown the others out. The feeling of waiting for something anything to happen was overwhelming. Then figures appeared on the horizon. Shada pulls Lindsay behind him, as he pulls out a large golden key. I could sense it had some kind of power. What kind I didn't know.

The figures dared to move closer reacting to their movements Shada griped the key harder. They wore cloaks that created shadows about them. The kind of people you would not want to run into in a dark place anywhere.

"Stay back! In the name of the Pharaoh I will kill you if you do not stop your foolish mission!" The men stop in their tracks and look at us eyes unblinking.

"Now leave the palace immediately!"

Oh we will Shada, but not without a prize."

The Thief King had hidden in the shadows behind Shada and Lindsay. In a quick flash he grabbed Lindsay's wrists and then grabbed her waist. Lifting her up and running off with her. At least that was his intention. If the princess hadn't elbowed him in the rib. He doubled over in pain he let go of her. She then tried to run back to Shada, who was busy with Bakura's men. She didn't make it far when two of Bakura's men had caught her arms. In retaliation she began to kick and pull at them to let her go. The men felt the sting of her attempts, but would not let her go. Now with strength regained Bakura stood and ordered the two men to bound her and place her on his horse. The men without question did as they had been told. Bounding her wrists and ankles in iron shackles with twisting chains. Placing her over Bakura's stallion, egger to leave the palace, he stamped the ground impatiently for his master's command. Bakura gave his goodbye to Shada with a mock salute. Leaping quickly on to his horse, he and the others began their escape. Bakura's grin growing wider and wider at the victory he now held.

Still that didn't mean it would not have changed soon. A princess like Lindsay does not just play the damsel in distress for long. Knowing completely how dangerous her next move was she knew it was the only one. Using the motion of the horse's speed she rocked herself back and forth forcing her to roll off the horse on to the ground. Where she landed with a large crack. That went unnoticed for a while by the bandits. Pain incased her arm for a minute or two. Trying to sit up she found sharp pains in the arm she fell on. It is broken she told herself, but she would dwell on that later. She had to find some place to hide or flee before Bakura made his way back for her. Leapt upon her feet and raced for the gardens. Figuring that there would be plenty of places to hide in there. The chains that held her shackles were long and thin, making loud noises, but did not restrict her movement as much. She made it to one garden that was filled with large bushes, shrubs and low hanging trees. Luck was present at her side she said in her mind. With fear of ruining that luck, into the bushes she went. Low to the ground she stayed. Ready to look for any sign of feet that had followed her. Everything stayed still. No whisper of wind was heard through the trees, no creature dare dart around, nothing was moving. Time passed in slow agonizing paces. Is it possible that Bakura has not noticed my absence? She wondered, but soon dismissed. It took determination to attack a city and its palace for a girl. Or was it that she had been the only female he could see and decided she would do. Not much did she know about this bandit. He could be powerful, but he could also be a foolish man as well.

Her thoughts were soon silenced by the faint sound on a twig snapping. Her body stiffed and her heart pounded against her chest. Her breathing she feared would give her way as it was coming out in harsh gasps. Scolding herself mentally did she start to control herself. Breathing slower and quietly. Watching in anticipation for the intruder. She couldn't hear another sound nor could she see the presence of feet. Her mind told her false alarm and urged her to relax, but her instinct told her now wasn't the time. She still needed to remain vigilant over her surroundings. If she were to be caught now than she would most certainly be harmed more than earlier. She had no idea just how cruel this Bakura could be, but she was certain if Atem was as worried as he had been earlier than he was not good news.

The sounds of footsteps were heard. Quietly and moving cautiously through the underbrush. Image was not possible on the intruder. She just had to pray that it was the same for the guy on the other side. The footsteps came closer and closer to where Lindsay was hidden till they were few feet away from her hiding spot. Breath caught in her throat and sweat draped her body. The man could easily discover her with a swipe of his hand. Then he walked away from the bush and far from Lindsay. Her breath was released in a grateful flood. Now was probably the time to find another place to hide. Moving as quietly as she could out of the foliage without making a sound, she found a tree. It looked like she could climb it. Though her arm was seriously hurting her and the idea of only using one arm made her worry about falling. Still the idea of being taken again by Bakura outweighed falling out of a tree. She began her trek up and was going up a bit well, but then her hold on a limb slipped and her body began to feel the force of gravity. When a hand gripped her wrist.


End file.
